Eye for an Eye
by mzsha18XX
Summary: Kagome finds Sesshoumaru near the brink of death and must act to save him. With saving him, comes something that she could've never seen coming. With the battle looming over all, decisions must be made...and what's with Inuyasha and his betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

"We need him, Inuyasha." Kagome lowly voiced, as she continued to bandage his cracked ribs.

Growling under his breath, he closed his eyes and frowned.

Sighing and fastening a clip to the bindings, her hands fell to her sides. "I know it won't be easy to get him to agree, but he wants Naraku gone just like we do. If you talk to him and..."

"And what, Kagome!" He yelled, rounding on her. "You expect Sesshoumaru to just turn a blind eye on the fact that he hates me and wants me dead? Fat chance, you damn wench!"

"We can't take much more of this!" Pausing, she motioned to the three figures across the hut deep in slumber. "Sango, Miroku, and Shippo can't take this...and neither can I! We damn near died yesterday! It's a miracle we're still here today!" Releasing a breath and standing, she lowered her voice. "You either ask him or fight Naraku on your own. We all have our reasons for wanting him gone just as you, but we need to work as a team. It may have worked in the past...just us six, but we need help. If you can't see past your ego to what's in front of you, then you're alone...because we're done risking our lives if you're not willing to sacrifice your damn massive ego to see the bigger picture."

"They said they would give up the fight?"

Kagome nodded.

Lowering his head, he frowned. "We can do this on our own, Kags. All we have to do is..."

"I told you what we said." She voiced, cutting him off. "It's now up to you, on what happens from here on out...goodnight Inuyasha." And with that, she exited the small hut.

* * *

Hours later, Kagome found herself heading back to Edo, when she sensed something. Giving pause, she turned and entered the forest around her .

Slowly making her way through the underbrush and climbing over a fallen log, she froze.

Blood. It was everywhere.

Studying the scene and her surroundings, she spotted up turned gravel. There seemed to have been some type of struggle...and if the trail of blood was any sign, someone obviously lost. Feeling something at the edge of her senses pulling her closer, she slowly followed it.

Noting the branches and blood splatters, her own ran cold. Continuing on and ignoring all the scratches and nicks that her clothes was now harboring, she heard a thud just up ahead. Just as she came to a group of trees, the sound of a stream sounded.

"...Die..."

Eyes widening in recognition as the voice graced her ears, she soon took off in a run towards it. Quickly breaking through the trees and tripping over an upturned root, her breath caught.

"Sessh...ou...ma...ru?"

Stabbing Tokajin within the ground and supporting his crimson stained form, his maroon colored eyes narrowed on her ridged being.

Looking from the dead and mutilated youkai before him, her gaze locked with his.

"Come to finish this Sesshoumaru, miko?" He growled, falling to a knee, and coughing up his life essence.

Instantly forgetting her fear and what he was capable of, she moved towards him. Kneeling, she pulled her scarf from around her neck and pressed it to a gash above his heart.

Reaching out, his hand closed around her wrist. "This Sesshoumaru gave no permission to touch his being, miko."

Eyes widening in fear as his hold on her tightened, she whimpered. "I...I..."

"Why have you come?"

"I sensed...something...and came to see what it was." Pausing, her eyes traced his face. Scratches, slashes, and gore graced his once god blessed appearance. His long and beautiful hair that any female would envy, was now filled with mud, rocks, leaves, branches, and caked in the everlasting pool of blood; no doubt falling from wounds to his back. Hell, one would think it was originally a dark red tint, instead of its originally silky silverness. Looking into his eyes, she frowned. "You need to rest, Sesshoumaru. You're going to...oomph!"

Falling on the ground with the now unconscious taiyoukai on her, she cursed.

First that horrible battle with Naraku, then arguing with Inuyasha, and now this...it just wasn't her week.

Sighing, she hefted him off her and did what she was good at.

Healing and bandaging his wounds.

* * *

I know that the chapter is short, but tell me what you think. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Falling to her hands and knees, she grumbled. Staring at the now clean, bandaged, and slumbering taiyoukai, she narrowed her eyes.

After a good two or so hours, she been stripping his torn clothes off, cleaning his wounds, healing the ones she could, and bandaging his over grown ass. But that's so not mentioning her having to lift him off her and ever so slowly drag his tall, heavy and much larger frame a good few feet near the stream. And all the while, being careful of his wounds and trying to keep them from getting anymore dirt in them if possible. So in all, she was beyond exhausted.

Sighing, she unfastened her button up and fixed a glimpse towards Sesshoumaru. Finding him still slumbering, she peeled her shirt off and gave a whimper. Looking down at her right side, she grabbed her bag. Retrieving her small dagger, she removed her bloody bandages to reveal a nasty five inch gash.

"You aid this Sesshoumaru, yet you cannot do the same to yourself?"

Jumping and earning a jolt f pain through her body, she winced.

Pushing off the ground and hoisting himself into a sitting position, he sluggishly came to his feet. "You should not have aided this Sesshoumaru at the risk of your own health. You are truly foolish miko."

Hastily placing new gauze around her wound, she slid her top back on. "You would've died."

Raising an eyebrow, he stared down his nose at her. "Do you doubt this Sesshoumaru's knowledge?"

Quickly shaking her head, she frowned. "You...'wanted' to die?"

Fixing his gaze out at the stream, he gave a low nod. "This Sesshoumaru is not young, miko. This Sesshoumaru has lived 1,473 years. It is safe to say, that many things as well as events have passed and so forth. What's another day being lord and watching death great all one knows? You humans wish for prolonged life, yet never think of the repercussions that one must face. Death, loss, greed...and loneliness. This Sesshoumaru has faced it all, yet never allowed such to deter himself."

"What changed?"

"Death of a parent."

"Lord InuTashio? But he has been..."

"This Sesshoumaru's sire was not whom he spoke of." He coldly bit out bit out.

Eyes widening, she came to her feet. Staring at him in disbelief, she tried to take in what he was saying. "Your mother...she was alive...when Lord Inu..."

"Do you now see why the half-breed brings this Sesshoumaru such pain? He not only caused a great riff between this Sesshoumaru's parents upon his birth, but great pain to his giver of birth." He growled, balling a fist. "All may stand and say that this Sesshoumaru is cold and void to the world, but such actions have made this Sesshoumaru this way."

"But that's still no reason to let you die. Wouldn't she want you to live?"

He said nothing.

"Sessh..."

"Take care of yourself and forget what was spoken miko."Turning, he walked off and vanished in the forest surrounding them.

Shaking her head as she knew what she had to do, she just preyed that Inuyasha would forgive her. Forgoing taking her bag, she ran after him. Not sure why, she couldn't help the pull she still felt from his youkai as if summoning her.

* * *

Hearing the mat being moved to the side, he frowned. "Kagome, I'm sorry about..."

"Kagome? Did you see her?" Sango exclaimed cutting him off.

Coming to his feet, the hanyou rushed out the hut.

"Inuyasha!"

Ignoring her, he took off tracing Kagome's scent into the forest.

Coming across the same blood and markings from the battle, he gave a powerful sniff. Narrowing his eyes as recognition hit him, he growled. Seconds later coming to the stream, he frowned as the big yellow bag met his eyes. Hearing rushing feet behind him, he sighed.

"She's gone..."

"Gone?" Miroku voiced, taking a glimpse towards the bloody rags. "Are those..."

"No...They belong to that bastard that took her." He angrily spat, bending over and trying to catch their mingled scents on the ground.

"Who took Kagome?" Little Shippo added, leaping off Kilala's back.

Looking up to the sky, he said the one name that struck all with fear.

"Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Entering the clearing from the throng of trees, she gave pause.

"Stalking now, miko?" Came his cold voice, as he leaned his back against a tree. "Do as you were instructed and forget what was said of this Sesshoumaru's past. Now leave and allow this Sesshoumaru to move to the next plane."

Eyes widdening, she shook her head. "No...I won't let you take your life."

He smirked. "Who said that this Sesshoumaru was suicidal?"

"But you just..."

"This Sesshoumaru has been poisoned, miko. The wounds that you treated were inflicted, after such was given to this Sesshoumaru. Thus, why this Sesshoumaru stated that you should've not risked that of your health to do such."

Walking closer, she sighed. "You're dying and welcoming it?"

"Yes...now leave and allow this Sesshoumaru to go in peace and ..."

"What of Rin? Jaken? The western lands? Your people...you're going to abandon them? Just like that?"

Eyeing her, he slid down the bark, until he landed on his ass. "If there was a way for this Sesshoumaru to live, would you grant it?"

"What? What are you ta...?"

"This Sesshoumaru has not enough energy, nor that of youkai to purge this being of the poison. For it is immune to that which resides within this Sesshoumaru."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

Quickly reaching out and grabbing her arm, he pulled her closer. "Does your human heart still yearn for the hanyou, miko?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"If you truly wish to aid this Sesshoumaru in sustaining that of his life, then you will be forever his." Raising his other hand, he caressed her jaw. "For in order for this Sesshoumaru to live and continue to manage his lands…a mating with one of purification must be done." Narrowing his eyes, she gulped. "Are you willing to take this Sesshoumaru as your mate and forget all and everything pertaining to Inuyasha?"

* * *

I know that it's a cliffy and all, but tell me what you think….review please!


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

"Did you pick up anything yet, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, as they treked behind the hanyou.

Growling, he shook his head. "That bastard must have covered their scents… He obviously wanted her alone…he has to be up to something."

"But what? And why would he need Kagome-chan?"

Staring off into the forest surrounding them, he folded his arms. "Why else? To get to me and my damn sword?"

Rolling her eyes, Sango looked towards a frowning Miroku. "What is it?"

"Nothing…but I think that it's a bit on the weird side. Lord Sesshoumaru knows that Inuyasha values Lady Kagome, but does it not make more sense that he would use Kikyo instead?"

Nodding, her gaze landed back on the hanyou, once more sniffing the ground. "Then why would he take her?"

"Who said that he took her?" Shippo voiced, motioning to the bloody bandages on the ground. "Those are Kagome's, but some are covered in his too. I think she may have gone to help him."

Eyes going wide, both instantly fell silent.

* * *

Looking down, she frowned. "I…I can't…I made Inuyasha a promise and I can't go back on it."

"You promised the hanyou what?" Came his haunting tone, as he still held her towards his being.

"That I would stay by his side no matter what and …"

"Even if he mates the undead miko?"

Eyes lowering to her shoes, she fought back tears. "I…I…"

"Mate this Sesshoumaru and save a life." Pausing, he looked away. "In return, this Sesshoumaru shall grant you his presence within battle against Naraku."

Gasping as her previous fight with said hanyou played in her head, she was torn. Sure they needed his help and that would make one hell of a difference, but at the cost of her own heart and future? "I don't know... I can't just ma…"

"Think not only of the mating between this Sesshoumaru and yourself, but that of your companions. With this Sesshoumaru dead and laying cold within his grave, you will have no chance of defeating the vile hanyou." Voice turning cold, he narrowed his eyes. "Do you wish to be selfish for that of your life and happiness, in exchange of the lives of your companions and all life itself?"

Lowering her head, Kagome slowly shook her head.

Smirking, he gave her a rough push to the ground. Quickly moving over her rigid form, he hovered over her and gave a low growl for what was to come. With her purity fresh and entwined with that of her soft and calm scent, he thrilled at the knowledge he would be her first and only lover. For now that he had the slip of a girl, none would dare take her from him.

Nuzzling her cheek with his nose and shielding his now crimson hues from her hesitant own, he smirked. "Think not of the occurrences that are to meet you this night, miko." Running a claw down her shirt, it fell away to reveal her flawless and smooth breast that seemed to glow within the moon's earthily light. "This Sesshoumaru shall grant you many of different pleasures….be it now and in the future, my dear miko."

And thus began their nightly mating.

* * *

I know that it's short, but tell me what you think…and he did not rape her…. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Sitting bolt up and growling, Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga.

"What is it now?" Came Shippo's groggy voice, with sleep still coating it.

"I can sense them … and something's wrong."

Helping Sango into a sitting position, Miroku frowned. "What do you mean that something's wrong? Do you sense…."

"Cram it monk!" He yelled, giving chase. "Hurry the hell up!"

All nodding, they quickly packed up camp and followed the irate hanyou.

* * *

Rolling over and being greeted with silk, her eyes shot open. Finding herself covered by a mere piece of her former and now shredded clothes, Kagome sighed. Moving her legs in attempt to readjust herself, she gave a whimper.

"Be calm and reframe from moving, miko."

Looking up at the now half nude Sesshoumaru, she lowered her gaze.

Staring down at her, he mentally cursed. Quickly moving to her and kneeling, he tilted her chin up. "Do not look away from this Sesshoumaru, miko. For now that we are mates, we are complete equals. And as the lady of these lands, it is your duty to hold confidence and never falter. Does this Sesshoumaru make himself clear?"

"…Yes…"

"Good…" Effortlessly lifting her into his arms, he stood and headed towards the river in the distance. Placing her on the rock and shedding his hakamas, he found her blushing as her gaze once more fell to the ground at her feet. "What is it now, miko?"

"I um…why are you undressing?" Came her small meek voice.

Sighing and moving to her, he removed the cloth from her form. Being instantly rewarded with red flushed skin from her embarrassment, he shook his head. "This Sesshoumaru shall aid his mate in bathing, for he is the one responsible for making her injured and in such a state." He rather coldly replied, lifting her and entering the water. Leaning upon the rock at his back, he settled her within his lap.

Jumping, Kagome's mind was working a mile a minute. But the number one thing chanted within her head, was:

"Sesshoumaru naked…I'm on his lap…and I'm one hundred percent positive, that's not a flashlight."

Okay, maybe she was acting a bit the prude given the fact that they had sex the previous night, but give her a break. For Christ sake, she was only a damn virgin ten or so hours ago. She still had to adjust… Hell, she had to with his large and overwhelming cock stroking her newly acquainted insides. Not to mention the way he held her slender hips and rammed faster and harder with each…

"Think more upon that which races within your mind and this Sesshoumaru shall take you once more from behind, miko." Came his now husky voice, as his youkai flowed freely around them. To add to his warning, he thrusted his now erect member along her back. "And you will never heal miko."

Eyes wide, she nodded and instantly allowed her thoughts to be taken into mindless space.

Pleased by her silence, he continued to wash his blushing mate.

* * *

Leaping over the fallen tree, he gave pause.

"Did you find something Inuyasha?" Miroku voiced, as they leapt free of Kilala.

"She was here…but her scent…I…it's different." He mouthed, placing his nose to the ground. "She was hurt…her blood is all over the place and so is that damn bastard's."

Spotting something in the distance, Shippo moved towards the bush at his left. Poking his head through, he fell flat on his ass.

"In...Inu...yash... a… You…ya…need…t...to see…thi…this." He stuttered out, visibly shaking.

Rolling his eyes, he marched over. "What now you damn runt?" Pushing the bush to the side, his insides froze at the sight before them.

On the bank of the river, stood Sesshoumaru in his traditional royal clothes, as to his side stood a true goddess of beauty. Matching him, yet baring a kimono top the color of crimson as her arms were revealed, two slits graced her sides and only embellished her tan yet shapely legs. Kimono decorated in crescent moons dancing the hime of it, it brought out her hour glass figure. Tied together by a silver obi with maroon cherry blossoms, she seemed to glow. Hair pinned up and decorated with chop sticks, as two strands framed her face, she was beauty itself.

But the moment she turned around, all their mouth's dropped.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango called, once she recovered and closed her temporarily insect trap.

Hunching her shoulders and giving a low nod, she smiled. "Hey Sango-chan."

Slowly walking over and pausing a few feet from her, she narrowed her eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow and took a step back, to settle himself upon the rock they recently vacated.

"No." Looking to him, she sighed. "Sesshoumaru didn't hurt me."

"Then why was there blood in the clearing past them damn bushes, wench?" Inuyasha growled moving towards her. Just as he was a foot before her, he found a stinging pain race up his back.

"Do not near the miko, half-breed."

Instantly coming to a cold stop and looking at him, Inuyasha frowned. "And why the hell not? Last time I checked you didn't give a flying fuck about any human. So what makes the wench any damn diff…"

"Because, I'm his mate." Kagome lowly replied, moving to stand beside Sesshoumaru.

Clearing his throat, Miroku raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but I think that I must've misheard. I thought that you said…"

"She and this Sesshoumaru is mated, monk. Your ears did not mishear." Sesshoumaru growled, turning to the new comer in the clearing. "Have you done as I have requested and sent for the other lords?"

Bowing, the young lady nodded. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. All the other lords have been sent for and are on their way. Notice has arrived that they shall all arrive at the Palace of the Moon, come four mornings from now."

Motioning to Kagome, he sighed. "Have the palace ready and notified that there now resides a lady of the west. All the rooms shall be cleaned doubled over and have the cook ready to speak with his lord, come this Sesshoumaru's arrival. The royal summoning shall commence to introduce all to the new lady. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord." Lifting her head, she stood. "Is there anything else that you wish?"

Turning to his right, he studied Kagome's suddenly ridged form. "Deliver Totosai to the palace and send for the seamstress that dresses this Sesshoumaru."

"Deliver? But won't he be…"

"Tie the fool up if you must, but do not strike him, Kasha." He demanded, cutting her off.

"Yes mi'lord…Is there anything else you need?"

Moving to Kagome and tilting her chin to reveal his mating mark, he growled. "Gather the western high priestess and this Sesshoumaru's general from the patrol along the borders." Lowering his head, he sensually licked her red, swollen, and bleeding flesh. Earning a whimper, he pulled away. Narrowing his eyes on a frowning Kasha, he growled. "Why are you still in your lord's presence, when you were clearly given orders?"

"I…I just…Why do you wish for the assistance of my brother? I have the same training and abilities of our clan."

"Are you questioning your lord?"

"NO!...I mean…no, I'm just curious and wondering…I would never question your lordship…never…not after you took myself and my brother in when our parents were killed in battle. And the training, I…"

"Your curiosity is clearly noted." He voiced, sufficiently silencing her. "Yet the way you went about speaking it was wrong….Ki is needed for this Sesshoumaru's mate is a miko and has experience in such and wishes not for any mistakes that can injure either parties."

Smiling, she took off in the distance.

"Ka…Kagome, why would you mate him? What of your promise to me?" Inuyasha's broken voice sounded.

"I…"

"The answer that you seek should not be sought by this Sesshoumaru's mate, but that of your dead one." Summoning his whips of light, the two trees to their left graced the ground. "You dare return and taunt this Sesshoumaru, bitch?"He growled slowly becoming overcome by his youkai blood now coursing that of his blood.

Stepping from the now fallen trees, Kikyou notched her bow and took aim on him. "Why must you be so befallen and gloom, oh precious lord of the west?" Came her mocking voice. "You have done what I merely stated the night previous, to ensure that you live and am able to see over the western lands? You scorn me, when it was I that told you of how to fight the poison that raced through that of your veins?"

"If this Sesshoumaru's memory is correct, you are the one that had put it within this Sesshoumaru as he fought yet another of Naraku's damn offspring?" Taking a step, he found Inuyasha in his path. "Move."

"No…you will not harm my mate." He replied unsheathing Tetsaiga.

Body going stock still, her eyes narrowed. "When, Inuyasha?"

Chancing a look towards Kagome, he frowned. "When what, wench?"

"When did you mate that piece of rotten filth?"

"I…Kags this is not the time to …"

"The night of the past full moon." Kikyou replied, lowering her bow and moving towards her. Coming to a pause a mere two feet away, she smiled. "This is the past, so linger no more upon all this nonsense."

Giving a nod, she turned her back to her. "Fine… I'm done lingering on all of this…and that includes you Inuyasha…Now SIT boy."

THUMP!

"Sesshoumaru, kill her."

Raising an eyebrow at his now retreating mate, he nodded.

As a scream was heard, she didn't even flinch.

For the old Kagome was dead and the one in her place, was a hardened and scorned woman who just found her true future.

* * *

I want to say thanks for all the people that read and don't forget to me what you truly think. Thanks again. Hope I didn't make Kagome too hard towards Inuyasha. but in my defense she has every reason to be.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Spotting the well in the distance, she sighed.

"Kagome-chan?"

Giving pause in mid-step, she remained facing her destination. "If you came to tell me I'm wrong for what I said and did, don't. I'm so tired of forgiving and taking him back. Kikyou may have been a great miko in her day, but that's over. She shouldn't have been brought back to life and we all know it. Her soul passed on to me and it's time that I collected it. I'm not going to stand for…"

"No, I didn't come here about that." Sango voiced, moving towards her. Pushing her hair back, she frowned at the mark that greeted her. "You allowed him to mate you right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Did you submit during the…act of…?" She let the rest of that statement remain unsaid, as her cheeks took on a blush.

"No. Why? Is that bad or something?"

Releasing a breath of relief, she smiled. "No…I asked because during the act of…mating and all, the one that submits can hold a certain limit of power over their mate."

Eyes widening, she chanced a glance back at the direction they recently departed from. "Is that why he…"

"You bark an order and he must follow." She finished, recovering the mark on her shoulder. "Are you going home now?"

Nodding, Kagome folded her arms. "I need to talk to my mom about what happened and why I won't be home like before."

"Hey, Kagome-chan?"

"Yeah Sango?"

"Do you know if Sesshoumaru will help us against Naraku, now that you two are mated?"

"He…"

"This Sesshoumaru shall protect what is his. So expect him to attend during the fight against the vile hanyou." Came his cold voice, as he headed towards Kagome. "Where are you going in such a rush, that you cannot come and tell your mate, miko?"

"Home."

"Then this Sesshoumaru shall accompany you during this trip there." Pushing her hair off her shoulder and to the side, he frowned. "If you wish to visit that of your sires, you need to only speak it and not run off in the middle of a fight in fear that this Sesshoumaru will not understand."

Blushing, she lowered her gaze. "I will next time, I promise."

"And the visit to that of your home will be limited. For the mating mark that you now bare will slowly drain you, for you are miko and the mark is one of youkai."

"How long?"

"Three nights, then we must retire to the Palace of the Moon and insure that your health and preparations for the royal summoning is in order. Understood?"

She nodded.

"Now where is your village located, miko?"

Rubbing her temples for the up coming headache no doubt coming, she once more found herself telling the story of how she came to be there in the Feudal Era.

* * *

"Is all as I wished?"

Cutting her eyes to the left and out the window, she frowned. "Yes, Naraku. The two new reincarnations have their orders and are on route to Inuyasha and his friends."

Sipping his tea, he raised an eyebrow. "Has Kikyou returned with news of Inuyasha?"

"No."

"Then go and retrieve her, Kagura. I grow restless and am in need of the flesh. Bring her to me, or it shall be you who takes her place."

Cringing as she recalled the brutal assault from their coupling in the past, she was soon airborne on her feather.

* * *

"Souta, bring the last two bags inside." Raya called over her shoulder, as she entered the house.

Easily slipping her shoes off and moving through the living room, she made a left into the dining room.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, you'll like it." Kagome's pleading voice rang from the kitchen.

Pausing in confusion from what she heard, she raised an eyebrow. 'Who is she talking to?' Her mother couldn't help, but question.

"This Sesshoumaru has already refused that 'thing' you call food. So place it away from this Sesshoumaru, miko. Now."

Hearing enough, Raya rushed through the doors and froze at the sight that greeted her.

There in the kitchen, stood a tall and handsome man leaning against the counter, with a glass of what she could make out as wine…her red wine, to be precise. As to the left was strips of raw beacon, that he was tossing into his waiting mouth. Beside him with her arms folded and glaring up at the man who was clearly ignoring her, was her frowning daughter.

It wasn't the fact that she was frowning at the unknown male that now occupied her kitchen, it was the mere thought that she was dressed as pure royalty. Don't get her wrong, she was just at a loss and completely dumbfounded.

"Kagome?" She called, entering further and gaining both the occupants' attention.

"Mom…" Instantly dropping her arms and moving towards her, she smiled.

Quickly placing the bags on the table, Raya caught her daughter in a massive bear hug. "How long have you been back?"

Leaving the loving arms of her mother, she sighed. "Just now."

Reading her sudden weary expression, the elder of the two scrowled. "What has Inuyasha done now?"

"Nothing…I just… uh… Mom, I'm ma…"

"Kags, you're home." Souta exclaimed dropping the bag filled with bread. Taking a hold of his now smaller sister, he lifted her off the ground as he embraced her. "I thought something might have happened to you or…"

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not." Returning it, she smiled.

Nodding, he released her and eyed the man beside them. "And who is he?"

Shaking her head, her shoulders slumped. "I was getting to that when you rudely interrupted me."

"Sorry."

Rolling her eyes, she motioned to the now silent man just observing them. "This is Lord Sess…"

"Sesshoumaru? As in the one that tried to kill you at that giant dog's grave?" Souta exclaimed, cutting her off and sending his mother into shock.

"Excuse me? He..." Pointing to Sesshoumaru, she started to shake. "He tried to kill you… and you… and you brought him here? To our home and…"

"He also saved me! If it wasn't for him, I would've been raped and killed!" She yelled.

All went silent, as both mother and brother shifted their eyes between the two.

Pushing free of the counter, Sesshoumaru sighed. "Miko, must this Sesshoumaru remind you, that this being saved you not from that fate, but because…"

"He has feelings for me." She lamely finished, grabbing his hand and clasping it in that of her own. "And that's why we're here. We uh… mated… or um… we're married… but it's kind of permanent."

"KAGOME HIRAGASHI!"

Turning, all froze as Gramps entered the kitchen.

Slapping her hand to her forehead, she groaned. "This is so not my day."

* * *

I know that I left it at a cliffy, but next chapter Gramps and Sesshoumaru face off… and lets say Gramps ain't so old and helpless as you might think….

Don't forget to review guys…come on, tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

"You shall unbind your vile self from my pure of heart granddaughter and leave this family be." Gramps ordered.

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No."

"I will not say it again, demon."

"And neither shall this Sesshoumaru."

Clearly seeing the fight already on the making, Kagome stood and placed a hand on her mate's chest. "Please, don't hurt him. My Gramps is just lost in the way of the past and very traditional…"

"Then you understand, why that thing needs to release you of his hold and let you be." Gramps voiced, folding his arms. "And if not, then I fear you will not like what must be done."

"Must be done? As in?" Kagome prompted, as she shivered from the grown that raced up her hand..

"I shall end this disgusting thing's life."

Smirking, Sesshoumaru stepped around his immobile mate. "Then show this Sesshoumaru what you can do, human."

"Gladly." And with that, he gave a low chant and a blue aura surrounded him. "Out." And just like that, the western lord vanished.

Gasping and quickly coming out of her stupor, Kagome grabbed her grandfather's shirt. "Where is he?"

Rolling his eyes, at her clear concern for the creature, he sighed. "Outside on the grounds."

"Then you better tell him your sorry before…"

"He turns into a dog and charges the house." Souta finished, motioning towards the window, over the sink.

Eyes widening, she ran for the back door. Finding Sesshoumaru in his true form and releasing a breath, she hesitantly took a step towards him.

"Oh no you don't young lady." Gramps stated, grabbing her arm and tugging her beside him. "You are not going nowhere near that putrid creature."

"He is my mate and if I don't, he will kill or possibly destroy this city."

Seeing the reason behind her child's reasoning, Raya couldn't silence the worry for her well being. "But you can get hurt."

Sighing, she pulled free of her grandfather. "This is nothing. I deal with this and more on a daily basis all the time… I have to do this, mom. If I don't many will get hurt or possibly die."

Nodding, she took a hold of her senile father-in-law.

Seeing the reluctant acceptance in her gaze, she slowly advanced upon her mate.

"Sesshoumaru?" Came her small and soft voice.

The inu in question, merely growled and narrowed his eyes on Gramps who was busy chanting as a blue aura enveloped his frame.

"Sesshoumaru, please! Could you at least look at me?" Kagome yelled.

Tilting his head and keeping a quizzical eye on the other male, he did as she voiced.

"Forgive my Gramps. He is just senile and stuck in the ways that he grew to accept. But he would never hurt you." Coming to a pause at his front left paw and laying a hand on it, she frowned. "You need to turn back into your humanoid form, before someone sees you. Youkai do not exist here… or at least that of I know of." Rubbing his soft fur, she lowered her gaze and bared her neck in submission.

Closing his massive jaws and growling, his crimson gaze returned on Gramps. Allowing his youkai to flare about his form and revert back to his other form, he nodded.

Finding her hand now engulfed within that of his own, Kagome blushed. "Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" Raya replied eyeing the youkai with a weary expression.

"I'm going to uh… I'm going to take Sesshoumaru out for a while and …"

"That thing needs to return back to where it belongs. Away from us and you." Gramps angrily voiced.

Pushing Kagome away and summoning his whips of light, he aimed for the old fool.

Smirking and placing his hand out, a barrier appeared. Easily deflecting the attack, the old man narrowed his eyes. As the aura circling him grew and engulfed him in a living flame, he mockingly shook his head. "You dare to come here, into a place of holiness and defile it?" His powerful and angered voice boomed. "Then allow me to introduce you with the Holy Leash, you damned infestation." And with that, the aura surrounding him, raced across the field towards the now crimson eyed taiyoukai.

Gasping in recognition, Kagome moved before an angry Sesshoumaru. Calling on all the strength and power she had, the two auras met.

BOOM!

As soon as dust clouded everyone's sight, Raya screamed in pure anguish. As every mother's worst nightmare played before her.

"Kagome!"

* * *

I hope you all like it and tell me what you think about Gramps being all God like. I laughed so hard, when I first thought of him doing this. Due to in the anime/manga, his attempts to purify was always unsuccessful.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Pulling from under the hold of his mother, Souta gasped.

Following her son's gaze, Raya found herself dumbstruck at what stood before her.

Not even ten feet from them, stood Kagome with a pearlescent pink glow. Eyes now the color of light pink, her miko heritage flowed strongly around her. Hair falling behind her in an unseen wind and her purification racing about her as well as Sesshoumaru –who was now stock still and staring down at his mate with a mixture of bewilderment and shock- she was a true beauty for sore eyes.

Waving her hand, the blast of purification that her grandpa sent vanished. Pleased with such, her aura receded and her now crimson eyes landed on the now frowning man.

"How dare you go against what I said? Sesshoumaru is here as a guest and should be treated as such. Why would you…."

"You have been tainted."

Pausing, she took a step back and leaned against her mate's chest. "I'm mated, Grandpa… if you thought that I could stay innocent and be mated, then you must really be going weary of old age." Turning serous, she folded her arms. "If you still want me to be your granddaughter, then you must accept Sesshoumaru. He may not be the one I am in love with… but only time will tell. And what I did, I did not only for him, but for myself. Each and every time that I go to the past, you tell me to make sure I return in one piece. Me and Sesshoumaru mating was just that. He was on his death bed and needing help, but so did I. With the battle approaching us, we need all the help that we can get. I know that I'm not the best fighter, but I do have my uses and I am good with a bow and arrow. Yet, that won't be enough. With Sesshoumaru, we at least have a chance to come out of this thing alive."

"Aiding in such I understand, but mating that damned creature... never. We are a proud line of monks and priestesses, what you have done can only bring shame upon us." Narrowing his eyes, his aura about his figure grew. "And to dismiss the Holy Leash, the most powerful of the Hiragashi ancestral chants that was passed down through the generations, is unheard of. In my eyes, if you can lay with that damned creature, then that is where you now shall sleep. With flees."

"She is my daughter and she will forever be…"

"No, Raya. You have no say in this."

Standing and towering over the short man, she folded her arms. "I am the one that went through eight hours of labor with her and 'I' have no say in whether she is a part of this family or not? I think not. I may not have been that of your blood and know more on all this youkai and priestess things that you constantly sprew, but I know one thing. And that's Kagome. She would never bring dishonor, shame, or humiliation to the Hiragashi name. You as well as myself and Souta know this. So stop accusing her of such, when it is she who has always brought laughter and light into your world. Kon is gone and I accept that, but do you?"

"Do not bring my son into this."

"No… he has everything to do with this. Because you have never been able to accept his passing, you have pushed Kagome to be something that she's not. She has done all that you wanted and yet, you are never pleased. Instead you push her and do not even care. Starting today, I put my foot down. You are not the one who works, takes care of Kagome, Souta, the house, shrine, bills, food, and even your own being…. I have and if you can't accept it, then you can leave the Hiragashi Shrine."

Smirking, he laughed. "Leave? My dear girl, I own this shrine. You only live here, because I allow it. You…"

"Then why did Kon leave the Shrine in Kagome's name?" She voiced and earned two set of eyes staring at her.

"You lie."

"Never… Kon wished that she grew up here and carried on it's traditions, but in more 'modern' terms. He knew she was meant for something great… he just didn't know what."

"Then this is all…" Kagome began, to only be silenced by her mother.

Raya nodded. "Yes… the Hiragashi Shrine is yours. Its been yours since your eighteenth birthday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had the past to deal with. I was going to take care of it, like I always did and ..."

"You know of the Zetsume?" Grandpa yelled. "Where is it?"

"Death? What are you talking about?"

"The soul of the first miko that ever walked this earth, you damned woman. Now where is it?"

"You mean that pink, blue, and red stone that resembles an eye?"

He nodded.

Leaning further into Sesshoumaru, Kagome clasped a hand over her wrist.

"Kon had it made into a bracelet and gave it to our daughter. Why?"

Ignoring her question and moving towards where the two now stood, his eyes fixed upon the arm that she was now holding. "Give it to me, Kagome."

"No."

"You cannot fathom the power that comes with such an item and you will become overwhelmed by it. You are too …. you are not worthy of such power. Why cause yourself so much pain, when I can release you of it?"

"If father gave it to me, then he obviously trusted me."

"Kon was ill in mind, when it came to you."

"What are you saying?" Raya demanded. "That my daughter is the reason as of why Kon lost his mind and killed himself?"

"Exactly… Now hand it over." He replied, still facing Kagome.

"No."

Feeling the raw purification rising, Sesshoumaru released his youkai. Allowing it to surround them, he draped an arm around his mate. "You have heard what she stated, now leave us be."

Raising his hand, a ray of his aura streaked across the distance towards them.

Easily absorbing it with his youkai, his voice went cold. "Do not think that the miko shall be forced to deal with such an attack on her sire and what he has gifted her with. It is obvious that this Kon, your very son, did not trust you with the responsibility to assure that the stone of passing were kept in good hands. And dare I may ask, why one who is so highly in honor and self worth of the Hiragashi line, wish to use the stone that is said to bring death to all that the owner wishes? Is there a motive that guides your hand?"

Narrowing his eyes, Gramps took a step back. "Think as you wish creature, I do not care, but never doubt the feelings that I have for my son. Do so again and you will not like the repercussions that will result."

"Leave."

Lowering his gaze to the now frowning female, he raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Leave."

"And why would I do that?"

Pushing free of Sesshoumaru and his hold upon her, Kagome sighed. "I'm tired and I can't do this any more. Just get your belongings and leave… Leave and never come back… Iyashii."

"You dare speak the name of an elder of the Hiragashi family? Have you truly lost all self worth as well as manners?"

"See, that's the problem… Your not part of this Hiragashi family… not from this day forth. Mom, Souta, and myself, we want nothing to do with you."

"You wish to disown me, Kagome."

"You was doing the same thing to her not even ten minutes ago." Came an angered voice, beside a teary eyed Raya.

Facing his grandson, Iyashii frowned. "You want me to go, Souta? You want your Ji-chan to leave and never come back?"

Lowering his head, he nodded. "You can't stay here… if you can't accept what has happened and what father has given to her… then leave."

Nodding and looking up to the sky, he sighed. "This is the day that I most feared, but it has come." He stated, to no one in particular. "I always figured that it would have been Inuyasha, who would've broken all that I worked for over the years… but to have the killing perfection… the great Inu general's prince… Western lord and now my family… this Hiragashi family truly knows no bounds." Shaking his head, he descended the steps to the streets below.

Releasing a shaky breath, Raya wrapped an arm around Souta.

"So…who's up for some tea… or saki?"

* * *

I know Kagome is more on the cold side, but it all makes sense later on. Don't forget to review.

Words to know:

Iyashii: Vile

Zetsume: Death

Yeah I know that it's kinda short, but I had to get gramps out the story and into his new role…review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

Staring across the room to where Kagome and Sesshoumaru now sat lowly chatting, Souta frowned. "Did we do the right thing? You know, sending Gramps away and all?"

Raya nodded. "We had to. He was becoming something that I and your father had both feared from the very beginning. He has now become too full of power and the need for it, that he is now pushing Kagome away due to her mating Lord Sesshoumaru and..."

"But he kind of had a point." He added, leaning against the kitchen counter. "We are one of the very few miko and priestess heritage, that still practice it and live somewhat by it. Kagome knew this even before she went to the past, mom. I know that she mated so she could come back and what not, but I think that she has other motives."

Sighing, Raya shook her head. "Don't you dare cast judgment, when it was you who also spoke that Iyashii had to leave."

Lowering his head, he fell silent.

* * *

Growling, Kagome quickly came to her feet and swiftly exited the house.

Being greeted with dark Tokyo, she released a breath.

"Why are you so troubled, miko?" Sesshoumaru voiced, coming to a stop behind her. "It has nothing to do with what the boy spoke to your mother, does it?"

"Why does it matter to you? It's not like you actually care about my feelings and..."

Snatching her up by her shoulders, he growled baring his fangs. "You dare speak what you already know as a fact, for our union was only of convenience and nothing else. This Sesshoumaru must live for that of his people and keep the good name of the Great Inu General Lord InuTashio in high praises. This Sesshoumaru has worked twice as hard to secure the name and an untimely death by a deceased and walking corpse of a once great miko, will merly tarnish it." Lowering his angry mate, he took a step back. "As for asking such, this Sesshoumaru feels all that you do, for we are mates and nothing is untold, unshared, and unsaid as mates."

Eyes widdening, Kagome paled. "So you'll... um... you'll be able to know all the about my past and everything I've done?"

He nodded. "And as you. Be it the time this Sesshoumaru grew from many centuries past to the present."

Turning her back, she looked to the God Tree. "There are somethings that I never told anyone... not even my family and many other things that I have witnessed. Some of the things that you find, will no doubt confuse you. Come to me and I will readily explain."

"You wish this Sesshoumaru to never speak of such. This is why you have just spoken, correct?"

She nodded. Straightening up, she gave him a small smile. "Up for a little shopping?... But the swords would have to stay here?"

"No."

"Come on, please?"

"No."

Giving him a pout and baring her neck to reveal his mating mark, she whimpered. "Please? I just want to get away for a while?"

Raising an eyebrow, he soon found himself dragged throughout the local Tokyo mall.

* * *

Shaking her head, Sango sighed. "I still can't believe that she mated him."

Miroku nodded. "I agree, but Lady Kagome knew what she was getting herself into before she joined Lord Sesshoumaru."

"But you know that she doesn't think before she acts and..."

"Damn straight that bitch don't think!" Inuyasha exclaimed, entering the hut and plopping down. Snatching a bowl of soup, he growled. "She's the fucken reason why my mate is dead. She deserves to die and..."

"Why must ye' enter the hut in such bad tempers? Ye' is not in the right to be mad and wish to hold a temper, when it is ye' that has pushed the child to always prove her worth to you and never think of herself. Now that she is mated, which I was told all due to the fact that she wished to secure your all lives. She has..."

"Who told you all of this?" Miroku voiced. "Lady Kagome didn't tell us why she mated Lord Sesshoumaru to begin with, so who told you Lady Kaede?"

Lowering herself and taking a seat, she sighed. "The western lord has sent an invite to the royal summoning. He wishes to introduce Lady Kagome as his mate and new lady of the western lands. In such, was included a short note that he himself wrote and explained all the things that led them to become mates now."

Raising an eyebrow, Sango frowned. "I heard that a royal summoning was based on joining them before all not only as mates, but its the joining of their souls."

Nodding, Kaede smiled. "You young taiji still keep my old self amused at the amount of knowledge that you hold, concerning the youkai society... You however are correct. In such a binding, it will assure that Lady Kagome is always bound to him. Even in death, she will forever be his as he hers."

Rapidly coming to his feet, Inuyasha growled. "So if Kagome dies, then so would the bastard?"

"This I heard was true, but within different kinds of youkai nothing is always the same."

"What do you mean?" Shippo called, finishing his bowl of soup.

"Some mates can withstand the pull, as others pass the same time."

"What of the energy thingy? Kagome seems to be more like Lord Sesshoumaru now?" Reaching over and grabbing a cup of tea, he frowned.

"This I do not know either, young kit."

Unsheathing Tetsaiga, Inuyasha smirked. "No matter, the wench is going to die." And with that, he rushed out the hut.

Instantly coming to their feet, Miroku and Sango followed.

But what met their eyes, made them pause in step.

Throwing an old man into a hut, the tall and rather round red head youaki, smiled. "Oops... I think that I may have broken him." He sneered.

"Nice toss, Renjen." The scally woman called, from her perch on the nearby hut's roof. "But it could've been lots better."

Grabbing their weapons, they moved to defend the small village of Edo.

* * *

Leaving out the store, she couldn't help but to appreciate her handy work.

After entering the store and finding them -or more like him- being the center of attention... meaning by any female that came their way... Kagome finally got him to change out of his Feudal Era clothes and into modern ones. Now sporting a pair of light blue baggy jeans -that he picked out- and a white muscle shirt with a paw print on his upper left chest that was dripping blood under it, there was a logo surrounding it.

'Born Killer, BEWARE'.

Once she had set eyes on it, she fell inlove. Hell, she bought a female version with a heart and kisses, that said 'Sweet and Loveable LIPS'.

Then to top his look, she got him to tie his hair up in a high atie and change his foot wear to some nice white Nikes. With his arms bare, the youkai markings brought a whole knew thrill to his sexy yet dangerous look.

"Miko, you are staring." He voiced, knocking her out her daydream.

"Uh... I wasn't staring. I was just... just uh..."

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes at the now smug glimmer in his molton gaze, she handed him yet another large bag from their purchases to carry. "I'm starved... you want to get a bite to eat?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshoumaru seemed bored. "This world has food that this being wishes to feast upon?"

Nodding, she led them towards the steps. After all, she didn't want to go through him calling the escalaters an invention of the human race being lazy and refusing to get on the damned thing. Again. "What do you want?"

"A raw steak, fine, delicate, and tasteful wine, with a salad accompanied by light dressing."

Coughing, she gave him a shocked look. "You do wine? And Salad?"

"Is that truely such a shocking thing?"

"No I just... I just saw you as a rough guy who only stuck to beer and..."

"Beer? What is this beer that you speak of?"

"Um... its rum... Does that help?"

Nodding, his attention turned to two teens making out near them down the stairwell. "Is such necessary for your kind to show that they hold a companion?"

Following his gaze, she gasped. "Hojo? Yumi?"

Jumping apart as if burned, the two went wide eyed.

"Ka... Kagome?" Yumi called, finally finding her voice. "Wha... what are you doing here? I thought that you were in Europe studying?"

"I came home early. Thought that I would surprise you... Surprise." Looking to Hojo, who was all red in the face, she frowned. "So, I take this is your summer 'project' that you told me that you would be busy with?"

"Kags, I can explain. I was just..."

"Don't... I don't want to hear it." Taking off her ring that laid on her hand, she allowed it to fall to the ground. "I knew we wasn't meant to be together, but to find out like this?" Turning, she made move to leave.

"And what about you?" Yumi exclaimed. "Your not innocent your self. Your always talking about some guy that you love and your always running off to be with him. You never wanted to be with Hojo anyway, so why the hell do you care?" Pausing, she motioned towards her mate. "And what is this? Your in the mall trying to accuse us, but your here doing the same thing and ..."

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru growled, gaining unwanted attention. "You quiet your blabbering before I do so myself."

Promptly closing her mouth, Yumi narrowed her eyes.

"You and Kagome is no more. She and this Sesshoumaru are together, so go on your way and leave us be." Casually throwing an arm about her shaken form, he led her down the stairs.

* * *

Finishing her glass of soda, Kagome sighed. "Thanks Sesshoumaru, you know for..."

"That human boy was courting you?"

Lowering her gaze to her half eaten slice of pizza, she nodded.

"You did not mention him, upon you and this Sesshoumaru's joining. Why is that?"

"I guess, I was still in shock after everything that happened... I know I have a duty to the jewel and all, but I just wanted something that I could go home to."

Swallowing the last of his salad, he gave a small nod. "What you feel as a need to seek a form of companionship, this Sesshoumaru knows this feeling."

"You do?" Kagome exclaimed, gaping as if he grew an extra head.

"Yes... for a warrior has to defend all and never have time for the comfort of another."

"But your... well, not to say that I'm studying you or anything, but your what every woman dreams about. You have the looks, brains and... an okay personality. What's the problem, you can get any female that you want?"

"This Sesshoumaru, does not wish for just a physical aspect of companionship, miko."

She leaned back in her seat and folded her arms. "But you have had your one night stands, I'm sure."

He raised an eyebrow. "What is a one night stand?"

"A... it's when a person has sex..." Seeing his confusion, Kagome sighed. "When a person becomes intimate with a total stranger and after that, they never see each other again. Does that help?"

He nodded.

"So, have you ever had a one night stand?"

"Why must you know such?"

"Because... I want to know."

Narrowing his eyes, he went back to eating his remaining steak.

Growling, she looked about the cafeteria. All around her were couples kissing, flirting, on a date, or just relaxing over a bite to eat. In all, they were actually happy to be together and there was no tension. Sighing, she went back to her slice of pizza, with a jealous heart.

"Kags?" Came a masculine voice, a table down.

Turning, Kagome about leapt out her seat and wrapped her arms around him. "Ankwon!"

Recipricating her feelings, the tall and black haired man, smiled. "How you been, angel?"

"Fine, I just..." Pausing, she pulled back and motioned to her now standing mate. "Uh, this is Sesshoumaru, my boyfriend."

Raising an eyebrow,he nodded and held out his hand. " Nice to meet you, Sesshoumaru. I'm Ankwon, a friend of the family and ...nice to meet you."

Extending his hand and shaking the damned appendage, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome towards him. "As it is for I." Casually draping an arm about her shoulders, he flared his nostrals. "Kagome, didn't you say that you had to go relieve yourself?"

Looking up at him and catching his eye, she hesitantly nodded. "Yeah...I uh... I'll be right back."

And with that, Ankwon was alone with the killing perfection.

* * *

Being thrown across the field, Sango clutched her shoulder as blood continued to rain down upon her side. Using the tree beside her to come to her feet, she missed the dagger zooming through the air in her direction.

"Sango!"

Turning, she found Miroku falling at her feet. Quickly kneeling and ignoring the pain that now raced across her body at the action, she rolled him over. Spotting the dagger lodged within his upper left chest, she gasped. "Kaede!"

Allowing her arrow to fly true and distract the two youkai from a family trapped within a hut, she ran over. Accessing the problem and revealing his chest, she released a breath. "Ye' shall live and see a new day. His heart is not wounded."

Nodding, she stood. Unsheathing her sword, Kilala returned to her side -after defending two children and slamming a rogue youkai to the ground. Just as she moved to attack, the two youkai gave pause and looked to the sky. Following their gaze, she narrowed her eyes.

"Here to join the fight?"

Rolling her ruby eyes, she boredly looked down towards the pair. "Return to the castle, Naraku has new orders to deliver."

Nodding, the two ran into the forest.

With nothing else to say, Kagura took to the winds.

Slumping to a kneeling position, Sango leaned upon Kilala. "Why didn't they finish us off?"

Shrugging, Kaede placed her bow down. "This I do not know, but Miroku needs to be treated... as does you, my child."

Nodding, Sango slugishly helped her move him to the hut.

* * *

Splashing water in her face, she sighed.

"Stressed, chicky?" The red head voiced, entering and walking over.

"What gave me away?"

Handing her a a piece of tissue, she smiled. "I remember the days that I was in here doing the exact same thing." Opening her purse, she gathered her lip gloss. "Trust me, if your this stressed over a guy, you must truely love him."

"Well, I'll give you points for knowing that it deals with a guy... but there's two."

Raising an eyebrow, she dropped it back in her Prada. "Wow... guess yo' ex-boy still wants you. Afraid the new one will slaughter him?"

Kagome nodded.

"Then why in the heavens, are you still in here talking to me?"

Eyes widdening, she ran for the exit.

Watching her go, the red head shook her head. "Good luck, chicky. You're going to need it."

* * *

"So, your her new boyfriend? The one that she is engaged to?" Ankwon voiced, taking Kagome's seat.

"...Yes..." Sesshoumaru coldly replied, retaking his own.

"How long have you known her?"

He merely raised an eyebrow.

"Just asking... making a friendly chat."

"Yes... friendly... three summers."

Face going blank, his lips twisted. "Three years?... She never mentioned you. Not even as we were dating... Why is that?"

"She must've mentioned a certain... red wearing figure that brings a head ache upon her, when she is near him?"

Raising an eyebrow, he slowly nodded. "You seem much more older and... much more mature then what I heard."

Sesshoumaru gave a shallow nod of the head. "You are correct... the one that you speak of, is this Sesshoumaru's younger 'half' brother."

"So, you met Kagome through him?"

"You may say so... even though, this Sesshoumaru's almost ended her life."

Eyes widdening, Ankwon straightened his torso. "Almost?"

"Yes... she was in the way, as this Sesshoumaru attempted to kill his brother."

"When you say kill, you mean as in anger?"

Giving a narrow of the eyes, he leaned back further in his seat. "Wouldn't you want to know, human." He sneered.

Rapidly coming to his feet, he released a tense breath. "Do not think that you can sit there and talk low to me, you..."

"Hey guys!" Kagome exclaimed, rushing over. "Did I miss anything?"

"No." Sesshoumaru replied standing. "The food is gone. Let us leave."

Eyes drifting from a regular cold Sesshoumaru to an angry Ankwon, she frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"We need to talk." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her a few tables away. The whole time, his eyes never left her mate's form.

"What is it? Did he say something that offended you?" She voiced, once he released her.

"He almost killed you, in attempt to end his brother's life?"

Eyes widdening, her mind started to work a mile a minute. "It's not what it sounds like."

"I'm listening."

Watching as he folded his arms, she said the first thing that came to mind. "Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were fighting over their father's... um sword... heirloom and I was in the way."

"And?"

"They got to fighting and I almost... fell into this green miasma... uh... I mean, out the window and into the thorn bushes below."

He shook his head. "You couldn't lie to save your life... This guy is dangerous and you deserve better...way much better."

"Sesshoumaru isn't dangerous... he's just... a little extreme."

"His name means, the 'killing perfection'?"

"So?... He's more then his name."

"Kags, this man is cold, uncaring, violent, unpredictable, and crazy... and I'm not talking about him speaking in the third person. You need to end this now and..."

"NO!" She yelled, making her mate growl in pain from her tone of voice and gaining a few more eyes on the duo. "Sesshoumaru is who I'm with and you need to accept it. Sure we met on some crazy circumstances and he did almost kill me, but I... Sesshoumaru makes me happy and that is the way it will remain." Pausing, she sighed. "I know that you still love me, but I could never return your feelings, Ankwon. I want to be friends with you, but if this is the way that you're going to be... then maybe we shouldn't be even that."

"Is that what you want?"

"I... no, but if you can't accept the fact that I have moved on and be happy for me, then no. We can't be friends." Turning around, she lowered her head, as her bangs covered her eyes. "If you can be happy for me and not be hurt, then call me and we can go from there. If not... then goodbye Ankwon."

And with that, she returned to Sesshoumaru.

Having had already disposed of their food trays, he gathered the bags and they were off.

* * *

Watching as the miasma refilled the space, Renjen sighed. "What ya' think boss man wants?"

Rolling her eys, she picked a scale from her arm. "How in the hell would I know?"

Shrugging, he fell silent.

Shaking her head at the pair, Kagura followed.

Entering the rather large estate, they came to a pause before the entrence.

"What ya' want now, Naraku?" The female boldly demanded, nearing his standing figure.

"Did you slaughter the villagers?" He voiced, clearly ignoring her question.

She nodded.

"Good... the messege has been sent..." Focusing on the remaining two, he narrowed his eyes. "Go to the west and lay seige to the lands. Bring me the young girl, that Lord Sesshoumaru cares for." Refocusing on the female beside him, he smirked. "Go and enter the beding chamber, Liz-ria. I shall be along shortly."

Nodding, she entered the massive hall behind him.

"Hurry and leave the western lord a sign of her 'new' care taker."

And with that, they were alone in the courtyard.

* * *

Thank you all for reading and I want to say that I'm sorry for not updating sooner. So, I made this chapter longer and I hope that you all enjoy.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think...(I just had to throw the whole Hojo/Yumi and Ankwon in it. It add a whole new twist.)


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

Just as they moved to exit the mall and head toward the car, Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and led her into a store. But it wasn't just any store.

It was Pleasure or Pain, one of the most kinkiest and wildest stores known in Tokyo.

Staring up at the manikin, he raised an eyebrow. "You requested that this Sesshoumaru shop, now shall you."

Eyes widening, she shook her head. "I am not getting no..." Pausing as he held up a white thong with a blood-red paw print on the front, she took a step back. "Can we just go?"

"No." Fixing his eyes upon the human in the store, he found a 'sales person', as Kagome called them. Walking over, he cleared his throat.

Turning, the woman became breathless. "Uh... wel... welcome to Pleasure Pain...I mean, Pleasure or Pain...what can I... I uh do for you?" Her flustered voice sounded.

"Help her. She needs to purchase a few items."

Nodding, they moved back to a red in the face Kagome. "What would you like?"

"Nothing... I just want to go home."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Miko."

Smiling, the woman nodded. "That's cute... we have some rather sexy miko outfits."

"Show us."

Nodding, she moved towards the far back wall.

Grabbing his mate's arm, he followed.

Shifting through some clothes on a rack, she retrieved one. "Here you go. Would you like to try it on? It's a size five?"

Looking up at him, Kagome pouted. "Do I even have a choice?"

"No."

Grabbing the damned costume, she sulked the whole way into the dressing room.

Shaking her head, the woman laughed. "She's a shy one, huh?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"If your into this whole miko, youkai thing... then I think that you may like some of our other costumes. Would you like me to show you?"

"Yes."

Sighing, she motioned him to follow.

Walking across the store to the wall that read, ' GRRR...Youkai!' she pulled out three outfits.

Studying them, he smirked. "This Sesshoumaru shall take them all... Are there shoes and accessories that accompany them?"

"Hills, chains, whips, and whatever else that you want."

"Chains?... As in..."

"Leashes... you know, like dog leashes... Oh! We just got some new diamond and ruby dog collars for women. Would you like to also see them?"

He once more nodded.

Moving over to the counter, she motioned to the glass case on top. "Some of them have charms... or you could buy one of the other ones that we have and place it on the collar."

Studying them, Sesshoumaru eyed them. "This Sesshoumaru shall purchase the first one."

"Good choice." The woman replied, opening the case and taking it out.

"Do you have a crescent moon, for a charm that shall be added?"

"Yeah, we have several... what color?"

"Sky blue."

Smiling she gathered all the costumes and the accessories, she shook her head. "Is your girlfriend going to approve?"

"No... This Sesshoumaru wishes to purchase them now."

"You're the boss." Ringing them all up, she raised an eyebrow. "You sure know how to pick the most expensive things."

"The higher the price, the better the quality."

She sighed. "Your total is... two-hundrend and twenty-eight yen and forty-two cents. Will that be cash or plastic?"

Retracting a gold card, he raised an eyebrow. "Will this do?"

Smiling and running it, she nodded. "Sure..." Grabbing the receipt, she handed it over with a pen. "Sign on the dotted line."

Doing so, he handed it back. "Keep the bags here until we arrive to purchase our other items."

Nodding, she did as requested and the two returned to the dressing room.

"Miko?" Sesshoumaru called.

"I'm not coming out." Kagome voiced, from the other side of the door.

"Why?"

"It's too revealing."

"It is nothing that this Sesshoumaru has not already seen."

"No, I..."

"If you don't come out, this Sesshoumaru will open the door himself." He threatened.

Sighing, she slowly opened it.

Staring her up and down, the woman smiled. "Perfect."

Eyeing her, Sesshoumaru had to agree.

Sporting a white sleeveless kimono with a red string that attached the right shoulder and around her arm to loop about her middle finger, she was an angel from the sky's above. The front had a clear and visible line of cleavage from her upper chest to her slender hips. The only thing that kept her breast from falling out, was the fabric that made a low V in front and the lace that went from the right to the left and made a bow. Red short booty shorts rode her rather nice and round ass perfectly. Hair down and flowing in loose curls, she was truly a woman who all men would desire if they laid eyes upon her being.

Blushing under their eyes, Kagome sighed. "There, you see. Now can we please go?"

"Yes."

Swiftly turning, she reentered the dressing room.

"She'll look adorable in the other outfits you picked out." The woman replied.

Smirking as he heard his mate curse him and his being, he nodded. "Yes, yes she will."

* * *

"We need to go after Inuyasha." Shippo voiced, bringing in a new bucket of water.

Sango agreed. "But first, Miroku needs to get better." Grabbing the cloth to clean his wound, she sighed.

"Do not allow all to consume you, child. Focus on the now and after all has been done, then the later."

Smiling, she gave Kaede a nod. "Thanks."

"Anytime... I shall be out aiding in the rebuilding of the village."

Standing, Shippo decided to follow.

Finally alone with him, she ran a hand across his face. "Please be okay, Miroku... I would be lost without you, my love." Kissing his lips, she continued cleansing his wounds.

* * *

Kicking off her shoes once they entered the house, Kagome sighed.

"What's in the bags?" Raya voiced, coming over.

Instantly putting them behind her, she started to climb the steps. "Nothing... You know, just clothes and what not." Grabbing Sesshoumaru's hand, she led him towards her room.

Closing the door behind them, she dropped the bags. Walking over to her dresser, she retrieved a gown.

"Is that what you wish to slumber in?" He questioned, placing the bags down and stepping behind her.

"Yeah?... Why you..." Before she could finish her question, she was lifted atop her desk.

Lowering his head, he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Opening her legs and stepping between them, his hands trailed up her thighs to her ass. Pulling her closer, she felt his rather 'large' excitement.

Pressing her hands to his chest, she shook her head. "No. Not in my house."

Growling, he picked her up and carried her to her bed. Moving to lay above her, she sat up. "Miko..."

"I told you... and I'm still getting use to all this... mating stuff."

Standing, he swiftly exited the room.

Sighing, she quickly cleaned up her room and put away all the bags. Thinking better of what just almost occurred, she opted for her pajama two piece. Instead of the usual white night-gown, she slipped on the black and purple stripped tank and pants. Tying her hair up, she proceeded down the steps.

Knowing that her mom and brother was in their rooms preparing for slumber, she followed his aura. Making her way into the kitchen, she paused.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"You should've allowed this Sesshoumaru to die, miko." Came his cold voice.

Allowing what he just said to sink in, she frowned. "What? Why would you say that? Is this because I didn't want to..."

"No... This Sesshoumaru does wish to live, yet not alone. As this Sesshoumaru stated upon his death-bed, he faced many and wished for companionship. This mating is not one that you wished, miko. You were being selfless and thinking of others instead of your own being and how it would affect you and your life." Turning around to face her, he leaned against the counter and folded his arms. "Are you honestly happy and satisfied with this mating and to this Sesshoumaru?"

"I... Sesshoumaru I..."

"Do not lie. This Sesshoumaru shall know if you do."

Releasing a breath, she neared him. Coming to stop before him, she shook her head. "No... I'm not happy... But I would be if you could open up and lean upon me. All I want is to know that you respect me, can confide in me, care for me, and treat me as your equal. That's all I want..."

"So this human emotion, called 'love' means nothing to you?"

"It does... but I don't honestly know you. Your... your the western lord, who is the son of the great Inu General Lord InuTashio and the previous lord, you dislike your brother and I now understand why, your name itself means the 'killing perfection', you're a great warrior, one who goes by a strategy first then acts, you are cold and emotionless at times, but I now understand where your come from." Pausing, she smirked. "And your 1,473 years old."

Sighing, she frowned. "I do want love, Sesshoumaru. Even though I am mated to you, I... I want to know you, not just this outer appearance that you show to the world you come from. I had enough of all this cold and 'I'm better than you' attitude. I am your lady of the western lands and your mate, but that's not good enough for me. I'm not saying that I expect you to come to me and tell me you love me, I want you to be real to me. Show me yourself... the real Sesshoumaru. I want to be able to come to you and talk openly or joke around with, but I don't know you and how you will react to that. Right now, the only thing that I can judge you by is your reputation as a cold, uncaring, merciless, void, and a skilled warrior known for flawlessly killing... oh, and your hatred of the human race... I am your mate and I don't want to judge you by that, but what I 'truly' know... I'm willing to give you my all and see where this mating could actually go, but are you?"

Studying her, he as too sighed. "This Sesshoumaru does not know of this love and do not know much of the human emotions, mating expectations, nor anything that associates with humans."

"That's fine... I have to learn of your world and you can learn of mine. I'm willing to give the effort, are you?"

Unfolding his arms, he reached out and grabbed her hand. Careful of his claws, his thumb soothingly rubbed it. "Yes, this Sesshoumaru is willing."

Smiling, she raised an eyebrow. "Can I ask you something, since we are being honest and open?"

He nodded.

"Do you have... you know... concubines?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well... in the whole human tradition, when one goes and... you know, with one that is not their wi... I mean, mate, its called cheating."

"You do not approve?"

"No."

Nodding, he leaned further upon the counter. "This Sesshoumaru does not have such... nor would he ever. Witnessing that of his own mother hurting for when his sire 'cheated', a vow was made to never repeat what was done."

Raising her hand, she traced the markings upon his jaws. "Your mother, what was she like?"

Closing his eyes, he shook his head. "Not tonight, miko. You must rest, your body is tired." He finished, releasing her hand.

"Okay.. .but we 'both' need rest." Grabbing his, she started to lead him towards the steps.

Half way up, he paused. "You wished for this Sesshoumaru to leave you be, miko. So this Sesshoumaru shall respect that."

Smiling, she faced him. Having been two steps ahead of him, she was at his height. "I'm glad to hear that you respect what I said, but I... I want you with me... and since I am your mate, don't I have to get use to sharing a bed with you anyway?"

Seeing the logic that she spoke, he allowed her to lead them to her room.

Once the door closed, Raya opened hers and leaned on the door frame with a big smile. "My baby is finally growing up." Sighing, she quietly entered her room and climbed back into bed.

* * *

Leaping off the branch and landing in the clearing, Inuyasha smirked. Moving closer to the Bone Eater's Well, he continuously turned to glimpse if the others were following. Pleased, he leapt in.

Thump!

Looking up and being greeted with the sky, he growled. Jumping up and coming back down the with the same effect, he swiftly exited it.

"Blocked am I, wench... no matter, I'm still going to kill yo' dumb ass." He called out to the quiet forest. Releasing a breath, he headed into the greenery.

* * *

Feeling the sun's rays on her, Kagome rolled over and buried her face into the warmth. Nuzzling into it, she sighed in content and drifted back to the realm of dreams.

Staring down at her, Sesshoumaru studied their recent change of position.

With him on his back and nearer the wall, she was pressed to that of his side. Face splayed across his upper right chest and hand on his other side, she was quite comfortable. One of her legs were thrown over his own, under her yellow blanket, which continued to move about his very sensitive appendage. With his arm under her, he was holding her to him by her hip, to prevent the tossing girl from falling out the bed.

Raising his other one, he flipped her hair off her shoulder to reveal his mating mark. Lightly tracing it, she released a moan and moved her leg that laid innocently on him. Mentally groaning at his rising morning predicament, he made a decision.

He was going to do something about it, now.

~Lemon~

Slowly turning his body so that she was laying flat, he slowly rested his form beside her. Running his hand up her hip to her firm and round breast, he teased the nipple.

"Mhmm..."

Pleased by her reaction, Sesshoumaru slowly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it. Revealing her mounds, he lowered his lips and plucked the nipple in his mouth.

Arching her back, Kagome continued to moan. When he bit down, she unconsciously reached out and tangled her hands in his massive mane.

Groaning from her pulling, he created a path down her body with his hands of such seduction to the waist line of her pants and lacy black panties. Placing one hand on the base of her back, he slightly lifted her in the air. Creating space for him to maneuver, he carefully divested her of them. Sliding from under the blanket to the floor, he moved between her legs. Disappearing from sight under their covering, he smirked.

"Ah!... Mhmm..." Arching her bare breast into the air, Kagome couldn't help the moans and light screams leaving her mouth.

Retracting his three fingers, Sesshoumaru ran his tongue from her tight, wet, and delicious pussy, to her clit.

Grabbing the sheets around her, she started to toss and turn on her pillow. "Yes... yes... Ah!..."

Sucking and taking in all her juices that she had to give, his balls started to strain more against it's confines. Swallowing his mouth full, he crawled the length of his mates body. Leaning over her, he locked lips with her. Allowing her to taste herself, she went crazy. Blunt nails going into his back to leave welts, he groaned. Pulling back, he quickly removed her top and his pants to the floor.

Moving between her legs and positioning himself, he looked down at his mate. A light coat of sweat was glimmering off and making her glow, as the sun's rays greeted them. Hair splayed about her form just making her seem all the more angelic, as if she was a true gift from Kami above. "This Sesshoumaru doesn't deserve you, Kagome."

As if in response, she whimpered.

Kissing her pouty and luscious lips that he desired, he quickly pushed into her waiting body.

Turning her head and releasing a vigorous moan, she clutched his back in a death grip. Releasing a breath, she looked up and locked gazes with gold.

"Sessh... ou... ma... ru?"

Kissing his mating mark, he began to slowly rock his hips. Tangling a hand in her hair, he groaned.

Coming out of her dream, she studied his eyes. All she saw was want, lust, need... and guilt? Releasing a moan, she smiled. "Faster."

Smirking, he quickly obliged. Gone was his slow and soft thrusts, he was beating her pussy good. Growling, he started to take her with demonic speed. Other hand going to her hip, he motioned for her to lift her leg. Scooping it so that it was laying in the crease of his arm and spreading her wider, he drilled within her tight little canal.

Moaning, Kagome about screamed when she came. Catching herself at the last-minute, she bit into his shoulder. Digging her nails deeper, she broke skin.

"Who's... bitch, are... you?" Came his husky growl.

"Yours... Kami, yours..." She moaned, throwing her head back and waiting for that certain spring to once more explode and rain pleasure in it's wake.

Pleased, he gave pause and rolled them over. "Ride me." He ordered.

Sitting up, she did just that.

Watching as she slid off his massive cock to the edge and plummet back to the hilt, Sesshoumaru groaned. Hands clutching her hips, he thrusted in his bitch.

Head thrown back as she rode him, she started to play with her breast. Pinching them just wasn't doing it. Looking down at her mate, she raised an eyebrow.

Understanding, he sat up and took the nipple into his mouth.

Running her fingers through his hair, Kagome hissed in pleasure from his assault upon her flesh.

Maneuvering his hands about her, one slid between their bodies and massaged her clit, while the other took joy in playing with her ass. Still rapidly pumping into her small body, he felt her walls tightening around him. Releasing her mound, he laid back down and tightened his hold upon her hips. Catching her gaze, he smirked. Using his demonic strength and speed, he had her on the brink of her insanity.

Finding herself unable to keep up with his speed and thrusts, she leaned forward... which she learned gave him a better angle. Hands splayed across his chest, she hungrily searched out his lips.

Feeling his balls tighten and knowing what was coming, he sped up. Raising one of his hands and pushing her hair behind her shoulder to reveal his mating mark, he trailed his mouth upon the path.

With her own release arising, Kagome nuzzled his neck.

With two more hard and long thrusts into her quaking pussy, he exploded. Growling, his fangs sank into her neck.

Screaming, her blunt teeth collided with his perfect skin.

~End Lemon~

Minutes later, he finally released his fangs from her. Sharing her rapid heart beat, Sesshoumaru ran his hands about her back. Sitting up, Kagome looked to the stand and sighed.

Following her example, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I was suppose to talk to my mom, but she's already gone to work." Locking gazes with him, she smirked. "So is this going to be my wake-up call, when we live at the palace?"

He shrugged. "Depends..."

Rolling her eyes, she slowly retracted herself from him. Moaning, she sighed in content. "I'm going to shower." Standing and grabbing her robe from her chair at her desk, she slipped it on. Gathering some clothes from her dresser, she started to make way to her private bathroom. Pausing at the entrance, she faced him. "If you want... you can join me."

Gracefully getting out of the bed, he strutted across the room in all his glory.

Laughing, she only followed.

* * *

Fixing his robes, she instantly stilled. "Monk."

Smiling, he removed his hand. "Apologies my dear Sango... my hand must've gotten away on me."

"Yeah... I bet it did." Sighing, she sat back. "You scared us, Miroku. You almost... you almost..." Lowering her head and having her bangs shade her eyes, she fell silent.

Slowly sitting up, he tilted her chin. Spotting the tears cascading down her face, he frowned. "I'm sorry to have worried you, Sango."

"Why did you do it?" Came her weak voice.

"Because, if I didn't... you would be dead... and I can't let someone who I love leave me."

Eyes widening, she leaned forward and captured his lips. Pulling back she stood. "You need to rest. Come noon if you're up for it, we can head to the western palace."

"Why there?"

"Kagome-chan will be there soon and we need her." Gathering the bucket, she made more to leave.

"Sango?"

Turning, she nodded. "Yes, Miroku?"

"Why did you..."

"Let's just say, I share your feelings." And with that, he was alone.

Settling back in the bedding, he smiled. "If all I had to do was take a dagger to the chest, I would've done it years ago." Laughing, he drifted back off.

* * *

Placing a plate on the table, Kagome sighed.

"You are not going to eat?" Sesshoumaru voiced.

She shook her head.

"Why?"

"Not hungry, I guess." Heading for the sofa to watch some t.v., she found herself pulled towards his sitting form.

Flaring his nose, he narrowed his eyes. "Your scent is different."

"What do you mean?"

"Your scent is not its normal self. It is off."

"I am suppose to get on my period... I mean, 'go into heat' tomorrow. Could that be it?"

Nuzzling her stomach, he returned to his food. "Possibly. Do not do anything that may drain you."

"Why?"

"You might be carrying this Sesshoumaru's pup and heir."

Eyes wide, she placed a hand over her flat stomach. "Are you... are you sure?"

"No... but soon this Sesshoumaru shall."

"Why are you not concerned or shocked?"

Swallowing a piece of his fried pork, he sighed. "Most women are known for becoming pupped during mating."

"So you want me pregnant?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes... I would not mind."

"But I have a duty to the..."

DING-DONG!

Growling under her breath, she went to answer the door. Opening it, she froze.

"Ankwon?"

Giving a sheepish smile, he sighed. "Can we talk?"

"Uh... I'm kind of busy and..."

"Please?"

Releasing a breath, she stepped outside. Walking down to the sacred tree, she faced him. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm not over you Kagome and I may never be, but if I can't be with you, then I'll rather have you as a friend then not in my life at all."

She nodded. "But can you take it, seeing me with someone else? I want to be your friend too, but I don't want to hurt you."

Grabbing her hand, he gave it a soft squeeze. "I'll have to, because I love you and..."

"Please, don't say that." She interrupted, taking her hand back.

"Why? It's true."

"Ankwon, this was a mistake. You should go." Turning, she made for the house.

"No it's not , Kagome!" He yelled, causing her to stop and turn around to face him. "I do love you and I always will, but I do want you to be happy. If this... If Sesshoumaru is who you want, then I'll accept it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you to be..." Hearing the door sound, she mentally cursed. Feeling her mate come up behind her, she lowered her gaze.

"You need to calm yourself. It is not good for the unborn." Came his firm and demanding voice.

Ankwon took a step back. "You're... you... you're pregnant Kagome?"

"NO!" She exclaimed, shooting Sesshoumaru a look. "I don't know, but I'm sure I'm not. Really."

"But he just..."

"He's anxious for a child... Ignore him."

Nodding, he looked to the person behind her. "Sesshoumaru?"

Raising an eyebrow, he acknowledged the human.

"If me and Kags remain friends, would that bother you or ..."

"No."

He released a breath. "Your very self-assured, that's good."

"This Sesshoumaru agrees... for you are not competition for Kagome. She and this Sesshoumaru are joined and none could change that."

Rolling her eyes, she smiled. "I'm glad that we could still be friends... So, do you want to get together sometime and hang then?"

Ankwon nodded. "Yes... A matter of fact, my sister Ankia is throwing a party tonight at the house. You and Sesshoumaru should stop by."

"I'll see. I think my mom said something about going out and wanting me to watch Souta."

"How is he? Last time I saw him, he was holding hands with some girl and blushing as she talked his ear off."

"Well, I..." Pausing and gathering her cell out her pocket, she frowned. "I'll be back in a minute. I need to take this." And she entered the house.

Folding his arms across his bare chest, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Do not think that you can befriend her and become anything more. For she is taken." He about growled.

"I want nothing more."

"Do not lie to this Sesshoumaru, boy. Your body language as well as your eyes and pheromones that your body is excreting, gave your bluff."

Narrowing his eyes, Ankwon narrowed his eyes. "Think what you wish, but I only want friendship from her."

"Only friendship. Make sure that you never forget it, for this Sesshoumaru shall remind you and that is not such that you would appreciate."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. A fact." Turning to his mate, he gave her a pointed stare.

"That was my mom, she wants us to meet her for lunch."

"When?"

"In ten minutes."

Nodding, he moved to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To finish clothing this being and gather some food for you to eat."

She sighed. "I told you, I'm not hungry."

"Then eat an apple to appease this Sesshoumaru."

Seeing no resolve, she reluctantly nodded. Just as she moved to face Ankwon, she found herself pressed to a familiar muscular chest.

Tilting her chin and studying his mating mark, he growled. "Come tomorrow, we return to the western estate."

"Why?" She replied, pulling her face free of his hold.

"The mating mark is draining you of your life force and if you do not return so Ki can treat it, you will die."

Eyes widening, she sighed. "Why do you have to be so draining?"

Raising an eyebrow, he took his leave.

Clearing his throat, Ankwon regained her attention. "What was all that 'mating mark' stuff about?"

"Nothing... So, if we're free, we'll stop by Ankia's party. Is that okay?"

"Yeah... but if you're leaving out-of-town again, make sure you at least stop by to say good-bye."

Kagome smiled. "I'll make sure to do that."

"I'm going to head home... I kind of promised her I'll help set up... So see ya' Kags."

Watching as he left, she sighed. "One problem out-of-the-way, now time for round two... then three... then..."

"Here are your shoes, keys, and apple. Let us leave." Came Sesshoumaru's demanding voice, as he locked the door behind him.

Rolling her eyes, the two were on their way to Wire By The Sea.

* * *

Sitting up and stretching, Liz-ria smirked. "That was fun." Standing in all her glory, she glared down at her shredded clothes. "Why must you always do this, bastard?"

"They were in the way." Naraku casually replied, laying within the futon and staring at her ass. "Quickly dress, I have something special for you."

Facing him, she raised an eyebrow. "What now?"

"Go, seek out the hanyou known as Inuyasha and bring him to me. I have much to discuss with the halfbreed. Do not screw this up, Liz-ria."

Laughing, she shook her head. "Why you so worried? I know how to tame a hanyou, after all I got you. " She sarcastically bit out, braiding her hair.

Agreeing, he pulled her back to him.

* * *

Staring up at the sky, she sighed. "Let's rest and eat lunch."

"Sango, I can continue for another mile or..."

Shaking her head, she motioned towards the bag Shippo carried. "You need to take the medicine that Kaede made, if you want to fully recover." Looking around, her eyes landed on a large tree to their left. "Lets set-up over there."

Mewing, Kilala walked over. Unloading the bag, Shippo went about to make a fire.

Moving towards her, Miroku smiled. "Still worried about me?"

"No... I just need to make sure that you're able to defend yourself and won't get in the way."

Nodding, he took a seat under the tree and removed his robes from his torso. Watching as she went about cleaning and bandaging him back up, he sighed. "I miss Lady Kagome."

"Me too, Miroku." Tying the bindings, she leaned back and frowned. "Do you think that Sesshoumaru will let her come and see us now that their mates?"

He shrugged. "I don't know... but if he don't, Lady Kagome will become a true bitch in every way. And I am not speaking such due to him being an Inu."

"Miroku!"

"Excuse my language, but she will. What we saw earlier, was nothing. In a way, he's rubbing off on her and he will be the one that she will take it out on."

"He wouldn't hurt her, now would he?"

"No... I think that he actually feels somewhat drawn to her and that is part of the reason as of why he mated her. As we all know of him, Lord Sesshoumaru is known for thinking before he acts. Even if he was on his death-bed as he stated before, he had to had calculated all the negatives as well as the positives."

"So he planned this? The mating and his whole almost dyeing? I don't think so."

"Sango, he only came up with the part of the mating and the things that would come out of it. As for him being injured, Kikyou played a hand in that. She and Naraku most likely planned him becoming injured and it was 'she' who told him what to do, that would help him."

Shaking her head, she sighed. "So Naraku just wanted to break us all up?"

Miroku nodded.

"Well, he succeeded."

"No he didn't." Shippo added. "We are still together, but Inuyasha is the one that's out... All we need is Kagome and we'll be whole once more."

Agreeing, all continued towards the western palace.

* * *

Whoa that was a lot. Over five thousand words, man I'm crazy lol. Well tell me what you think and hope the lemon wasn't too descriptive for some.


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

Parking and killing the engine, Kagome sighed.

"What troubles you now?" Sesshoumaru voiced, unfastening the seatbelt.

"Nothing."

Raising an eye brow, he growled. "Why must you lie, when you and this Sesshoumaru is mated and all the you feel is revealed?"

"I just... about what you said at the house, it just got me to thinking."

"That you may be with pup?"

She nodded.

"Put it out of mind for now. Tomorrow upon our return to the western palace, answers shall be revealed. Relax your mind and focus on today's events. Understood?"

Once more nodding, they quickly exited.

Making their way into the restaurant and going straight towards the back, Raya waved their way.

"Don't mention it until you're sure, Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered as they walked over and took a seat. "So, what's up?"

Pulling a box from her purse, Raya smiled. "This is yours."

Accepting it, she eyed her mother. "What is it?"

"Something that Kon wanted you to have."

Looking back down to the box, she opened it. Gasping at the two items within, tears gathered in her eyes. "Dad... dad knew that I... I was going to the past and... and mate..."

"A youkai?" Raya finished, with a sigh. "Yes, Kon 'and' myself knew. Your father was from the past. He was a strong monk and held great powers. He was able to somehow create the vortex that takes you here and to the Feudal Era. Upon his visit, we met and fell in love. He had to choose if he was going to stay here and live with me... or return to his own time and never see his child."

Lowering her gaze, she frowned.

"Kon chose to come here and live, but he wanted Iyashii to come as well. After some time when you were born, he came clean about him and his family's history. They were the sacred Zetsume guardians, who were to care for the stone and assure that none would ever misuse it..."

"But how did dad know about me mating a youkai?"

Smiling, a certain sparkle appeared in her eyes. "Like I said before, he was very powerful. So powerful in fact, that he could see into the future."

"So you knew that I would mate a youkai?"

"Yeah... that was part of the reason why I was so accepting of Inuyasha... I knew that you loved him and he you, but I guess he was the wrong western born Inu, that your father for saw." Fixing her gaze on Sesshoumaru, she smiled. "I always knew that my Kagome would mate a youkai, but I'm glad that it was you."

"Mom, we only mated so that..."

"I don't need to know. All that Kon revealed, eased my heart. For you both will bring a power to the Feudal Era that none has ever seen and together you will make history." Pausing, she motioned to the chain in the box. "That there is for Sesshoumaru. From the day that you two mated and he took in your blood from marking you, he is now part of the sacred Zetsume guardians. You wear your tie to the stone, your father had it split so that you both will have something else that will able you to build your trust and love for each other." Drinking her tea, she sighed. "I have to hurry and get back to the office, is there anything else that you want to know before I leave?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. Lifting the journal he raised an eye brow. "What of this and what does it contain?"

"It's Kon's journal and notes that he couldn't share with me, but wanted you two to read it. All I do know is, he for saw the battle with Naraku and told you some things that would help."

"Won't that tip the balance of time itself, for he is changing fate?"

"I don't know... but if it assures Kagome lives, then by all means... fate could be damned." Standing, she sighed. "I have to get back to work, so I'll see you two later... oh, and I ordered some lemon cake for the both of you." Gathering her belongings, she was gone.

"My father knew... he actually knew that I..."

"This Sesshoumaru knows your family within the past."

Eyes widening, she smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Can I meet them and..."

"No... you meeting them may affect your very existence and many within your line."

Pouting, she opened her father's journal. Glimpsing the picture, she about laughed.

Looking over her shoulder, he smirked.

Standing in a white silk kimono, decorated with cherry blossoms and a matching obi, the five-year old Kagome was a princess. Black curls framing her face and a silver crown, she was the most littlest thing ever. Surrounding the picture, was small crescent moons and small paw prints. Under it, it read:

To my fair and beautiful Lady Kagome Li Hiragashi Tashio,

the most kindest and gentlest of all.

Long Live, the Western Lady.

Blinking and allowing a tear to fall, she ran her hand across the picture. "I remember that day... It was three days before he died and he wanted to take me out. That whole day, dad took me from a western cultured festival to some clothing stores and we bought that kimono. He was so happy that he wanted me to put it on... I didn't want to, but for him I did..." Closing the journal, she lowered her head. "I miss him... I try to stop thinking of him, because I always get sad and... Hell, seeing Souta grow up is always bringing tears to my eyes. He's starting to look like dad, you know?"

Nodding, he fingered the chain. "You should be thankful that you have good memories with your sire."

"What? Don't you?"

"Not unless you count the training, mannerism lessons, and learning to become a lord."

"Well... wasn't the training somewhat personal and between you two?"

"No... father only wanted a warrior and if this Sesshoumaru made the wrong mark while training, he was punished, drilled in the technique, was isolated with no means of food, or beaten."

Wiping her face, she frowned. "Beaten? InuTashio, beat you?"

He nodded. "Or the soldiers were free to enter and use this Sesshoumaru as a prop to show how they improved in the art of battle."

"He just... sat there and watched?"

"Yes... he may even give pointers to the soldier to perfect the move."

Reaching out and grabbing his hand, she became lost in his molten gaze. "You want a pup of your own, why?"

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to do right by it and treat it as he was not."

Squeezing his hand, she studied his eyes and boldly kissed him.

Returning it, he pulled her closer.

After she regained her composure moments later, she smiled. "If I am pregnant, I still want to fight against Naraku."

"And this Sesshoumaru would not object."

"What's the catch?"

"You are not to leave this Sesshoumaru's side and once we return to the palace, training will begin. You will also have your own guards that will die for their lady."

Eyeing him, she sighed. "Deal... but if I'm not, I still want the training."

Turning and greeting the cake the waitress placed down, he picked up his fork. "This, this Sesshoumaru already knows. For training and proper etiquette as the western lady is being had, once we return... now eat."

Rolling her eyes, she picked up her fork.

* * *

Sitting by the bank and drinking water, Inuyasha quickly leapt in the air and unsheathed Tetsaiga.

"Awe... I missed."

Eyeing the woman, he growled. "What the hell is yo' damn problem, ya' wench?"

Smiling, she flicked her hands through her hair. "I am Liz-ria, Naraku's recent reincarnation."

"Then you came to the wrong place." And with that, he ran at her.

Sighing and easily dodging the blow, she flicked her hand as he was slammed into the water. Watching as he came up sputtering, she folded her arms. "I hate when I'm interrupted, when I have something to say." Snapping her fingers and having the water rise to create a bubble over his head, she smiled. "Now, if you so much as speak... you will choke on the water. Understood?"

Growling, he nodded.

"Good... Now, I am Liz-ria and I was sent her by Naraku to bring you to him. Yeah, I know you don't want to go and blah blah blah... I can just knock you unconscious, but I'll be bored to death if I don't have someone to talk to... So, do we fight or are you willing to compromise?"

He said nothing.

"Inuyasha, do not be a fool... I will do as I said and you won't even have a chance..." Pausing, she smirked. "Would it help if I said Kikyou trusted me?"

"What do I get out of all this?"

"The miko that had that clay pot killed?"

"Release me and I'm all ears."

Blinking, the water returned back to its home. Turning around, she started to walk. "I find killing quite fun, but what else is satisfying?... And don't say sex... Naraku is enough but..."

"I don't want to hear about you and that damned bastard!" He yelled.

Pausing and facing him, she rolled her eyes. "Like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted... Naraku is good in the futon, but is it different when your with another man?... or a woman?... Have you ever had sex with another man before?"

"Hell naw! What the hell is fucken wrong with you?"

Shrugging, she sighed. "I just want to have fun... Stop being such a bore... Now, back to what I was saying..."

Growling and clutching his puppy ears, the thought of suicide to free him of her voice rang throughout his head.

* * *

Hearing the door sound, Raya smiled. "You two missed dinner." She called, putting the dishes up.

"Sorry... I um... I took Sesshoumaru around the city." Kagome mumbled.

Laughing and turning around, she frowned. "What in the world do you have on? What happened to your shirt and pants?"

Looking to Sesshoumaru, she glared. "Nothing... I thought it would help if I cut them."

"So that they could barely cover your body?"

"I..."

"Mom! Suri is having a party tomorrow! Can I please, please go?" Souta yelled running into the kitchen.

Sighing at his good timing, she made move to leave.

"Sure you can... oh, and Kagome?" Raya called.

Hesitantly turning and facing her, she nodded. "Yeah, ma?"

"Ankwon called to tell you that Ankia's party starts at eight-thirty... and I told him that you would be going."

Eyes widening, she shook her head. "No... I... can't... I..."

"Kagome, that man loves you. He at least deserves to know why you broke-up with him."

"Mom... I... I can't."

"Why? Ankwon loved you more than the ground that he walked on! He even asked me for your hand in marriage!"

"Mom..."

"Don't mom me! Tell me why you broke his heart!"

"Because when he was drunk, he almost killed me!"

Taking a step back, Raya couldn't breath. "He... he what?"

Folding her arms, she started to shake. "The day before I walked away from him, we went out and he got drunk. At the club, some guy was all up on me and he got jealous... Ankwon pulled me away and we took a cab back to his apartment. Once there we argued and I planned to leave. I was so tired and when I reached for the door... he... he back-handed me. I fell to the ground and he started to... he..." Closing her eyes, silent tears fell.

"Wha... what did he do, Kagome?"

"He got on top of me and... he started to choke me... I... I couldn't breath... I was trying to push his hands away, but I couldn't... then he started to call me names... like bitch, slut, whore and... the list goes on..."

"How did you get away, sis?" Souta voiced, rubbing his now weeping mother's back.

"I started to black out and I... I remember seeing my heels that I left over his house, the week before near the door. I... I reached for it and with all my strength, I hit him in the head... He rolled off me and I... I took off running for my car..."

Whipping her face, Raya frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged.

"What did you tell him?"

"I couldn't do it no more."

"What? Why?"

"Mom, he didn't remember what happened that night and he never will... at the time, I just wanted it to end and forget that it ever happened." Turning, she exited the room.

"She and this Sesshoumaru will not be going." With nothing more to say, he followed his distressed mate.

Entering her room and finding her sitting on the window ceil, he closed the door. Walking in the dark and into the moon's light, he stood beside her.

"Why did you not speak it to your mother?"

"I was ashamed... I fight youkai all the time in the Feudal Era, yet I couldn't even ...I couldn't even stop him from killing me."

"Yet, you did."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

Hugging her knees, she sighed. "I'm never scared when I have to go up against a youkai... I mean, you know like real uncontrollable fear... yet, in that moment when Ankwon had his hands around my throat... I... I literally saw that I was going to die."

Settling down on the other side of window ceil, he nodded. "This Sesshoumaru understands, yet you need not to doubt yourself. You stand victorious against all in the past, but here you falter? Why do you not see death in the past as an greatest feat that can occur in this Sesshoumaru's time?"

"I guess... because I have the others and I know they will always be there, when I need help."

"Yet, when one of the Band of Seven came and paralyzed your being, you did not feel this great fear?"

She shook her head. "No... I didn't expect you to come across me or save me, but I just knew... somehow, that I was going to live and not die there." Locking gazes, her face became calm. "But when I did see you standing there, I felt... elated, happy, and as if... I felt like in that one moment, when I looked in your eyes... you were more than the cold and killing western lord that everyone makes you out as. I seemed even... I felt drawn to you." Lowering her gaze, she blushed. "After that day, I kind of... I don't know...had a small crush on you."

"A crush? What is a crush?"

"It's like... put it this way, I was fantazing about you in my dreams and... lets just say, I couldn't wait for us to cross paths again."

Sniffing the air, Sesshoumaru reached over and tilted her chin. "This Sesshoumaru is honored." Leaning forward, he pulled her towards him. Motioning for her to straddle his hips, his hand ran up her thigh to her bare behind.

"Now?... this is the fourth time today." She whined, as he started to massage her ass.

"Yes." He replied, allowing his other hand to slide beneath them to release his hardening cock.

"But I'm tired."

Lifting her and easing within her slick walls, he lightly growled. "Stop complaining. This is what you wished."

Moaning, she fixed her hands in his hair. "Who... who said that I...ah Mhmm... that I... mmm... wanted it?" She panted out.

Leaning towards her ear, he ran his fangs along its small shape. "You did... with your desire from your tight cunt."

Throwing her head back and moaning, she rolled her eyes. "Damn...ah...damn you and your... mhmm... enhanced sense of smell."

Smirking, he nipped her ear, which caused a mew to come free from her parted lips. "Yet you like it."

"Shut-up."

* * *

Mixing some herbs for the villagers who were injured, Kaede froze. "Why have you entered, youkai?"

"I come for Lord Sesshoumaru. I am Kasha and I have official business with him." She calmly replied.

Sighing, she faced her. "The young Lord Sesshoumaru shall be returning come morning... you are free to await him?"

Nodding, she took a seat. "Then thank you and I shall."

Smiling, she grabbed a bowl. "Soup?"

* * *

Yeah I know that its short, but tell me what you think. Please review.

P.S. : Sesshy is such a lil horn dog isn't he? I wouldn't mind that lol


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

Packing some undergarments, Kagome sighed. Finished, she sealed the bag up. Taking a seat on the bed, she opened her knight stand's drawer. Pulling out a frame, she frowned.

"You miss him, sis?"

Nodding, she ran her fingers across the picture. "Of course... I can't forget Inuyasha. We went through a lot and I can't believe it's over."

Joining her on the bed, Souta folded his arms and shook his head. "If you went through so much with him, then why did he always hurt you and make you cry?"

"He didn't know how to show that he loved me, so he did everything to push me away."

"Still making excuses for him?"

Placing the frame back and closing the drawer, she stood. "No I'm not. I just... I know what he went through and why he acts how he does."

"How can you stand here and say that to my face? You and I both know your making excuses. But why is that? Do you still love him?" Before she could answer, he was gone.

Looking to the picture of them at her seventeenth birthday party hugging on her desk, she sighed. "Do I still love Inuyasha?"

"No, you are merely feeling guilty for how all has occurred."

Turning and facing her mate, she frowned. "What?"

Entering the room, Sesshoumaru gathered her bag off the bed. "You now feel guilty, for it was you who called upon that of his mate's death and such led the hanyou to walk." Pausing, he studied her. "Is love such an important thing to you?"

"Yeah... I just want to know that I have something real and..."

"Do you feel that you will come to love this Sesshoumaru?"

Eyes going wide, she fell silent.

"Miko, do you feel that you will one day come to love this Sesshoumaru?" He repeated.

"I... I don't know. Love is just... it comes on its own time and ... I honestly don't know... Why do you ask?"

"For this Sesshoumaru does not wish for his mate to be stressed and feeling as if you were cheated."

Smiling, she laughed. "I wouldn't have thought that you were so... so caring and thoughtful."

"If you wish to court or have nightly visits with another, this Sesshoumaru shall not stand in your way." He voiced, clearly ignoring what she said.

Taken aback, she frowned. "Sesshoumaru, we been through this the first night here in the kitchen. What's going on?"

"This Sesshoumaru's senses are exceptional and very keen. For this Sesshoumaru heard what you and your younger siblings spoke. If you truly love..."

"I don't... and I'm not just saying that, I mean it and I... I'm actually starting to get use to your presence. I do care for you, but love? I'm not ready to give my heart away again so soon, but I do want to give us a chance and see what time will do to our relationship."

"Then this Sesshoumaru will not bother you of such things, again."

Nodding, the two quickly said good-bye to all and were on their way.

* * *

Smelling rice and beacon, Kaede slowly awoke from the world of dreams. "Kasha? Child is that you?"

Laughing, she smiled. "I have not been called such a title for many years. For I am much older than you, Miko-sama."

Sitting up, she as too smiled. "Yes, I guess ye' is correct. You are many years my senior. " Looking about the hut at all the food, Kaede felt her mouth start to water. "You have prepared quite a feast, my dear. I fear I shall not be capable to eat all, by my lonesome."

Eyeing the beacon, freshly plucked berries, rice, a light sweet sauce, pitcher of water, squeezed orange juice, and tea, she blushed. "I apologise, Miko-sama. I am known for becoming too zealous when I cook."

"It is fine, Kasha. We shall simply ask if others would like some."

"They would eat what a youkai prepared?"

Nodding, she started to make a plate. "All who reside here in Edo are open-minded and known for accepting youkai. Lady Kagome is thanks for such."

"What do you mean?"

"Lady Kagome, your lord's mate, made us all see that not all youkai are ill tempted and dangerous. We of Edo are free to all, just not violence and such. And besides, Inuyasha, Kilala the neko, and little Shippo the kitsune, are known for helping out around here. They help us rebuild and add to our village. If not that, then they help with hunting and of course protecting us. So ye' see, we trust youkai and you my dear, are no exception."

Sighing, she nodded. "Then eat and I shall see if others wish to have the remains of what I have prepared."

Smiling, Kaede continued to fix her plate.

* * *

Spotting the castle in the distance just past the mountains, Shippo sighed. "Almost there. I can't wait to see..."

"Tornado." Miroku called, motioning towards their left.

Sniffing, Shippo frowned. "It's only Kouga."

Nodding, all awaited for his arrival.

Seconds later, he came to a stop before them. Eyeing the group, he raised an eyebrow. "Where's my woman and mutt face?"

"Inuyasha has decided to leave and Kagome..." Pausing, Miroku frowned. "You may want to take a seat."

"Just spit it out already! Where is Kagome?"

"She is gone and with her mate, Kouga." Sango finished.

"MATE!"

She nodded.

"To who?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

Eyes going wide from shock, he could only look on with his mouth open in a dumbfounded manner.

Running into the clearing, Hakku and Jinta stared at their leader confused.

"Kouga? Are you..."

"She... she's mated." He mumbled, cutting Hakku off.

Jinta looked to Miroku. "Who's mated?"

"Lady Kagome."

"Sis?" Both exclaimed in perfect unison.

"Yes."

"But to who?"

"That damned western lord, that's fucken who!" Kouga yelled. "How could she? I had a claim on her and..."

"But she never accepted." Shippo added. "She was free to mate anyone. And besides, you didn't give her your mark to ward off other youkai."

Growling, he made move to pounce on the kitsune.

Grabbing their leader, Jinta sighed. "Where are you off to now?"

"The western palace."

Kouga laughed. "You all must be suicidal."

Folding her arms, Sango raised an eyebrow. "And why do you say that?"

"Simple. Before you can reach the palace, you must first enter Tashio Village."

"Then, we'll have to pass through."

He shook his head. "No, you don't understand. No 'human' can enter without word from the western lord. If so, then death."

Eyes widening, she sighed. "But we need Kagome-chan to help with the shards."

"Then, why don't you travel with us? We're going there too and if you have escorts, then you wont be ki..."

"Cram it Jinta!" Kouga yelled, pushing him off.

Smirking, Sango smiled. "You know Kouga, if you act as our escort, you would be able to see Kagome-chan all you want."

"And your telling me this because?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru won't be with us."

Eyeing her, he sighed. "Fine... you can come along... now lets go." Turning his back, he took off in a tornado again.

Rolling their eyes, Hakku and Jinta gave her a big smile. "Can we ride with you? Please?"

Laughing, all quickly paired up on Shippo and Kilala.

* * *

Jumping out of the well, he released her. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru growled. "Kasha, show yourself. Now."

Materializing before them, she nodded. "I apologize my lord, but I wished to assure that it was you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Report."

"The priestess, seamstress, Ki, and Totosai are at the palace awaiting your return. The rooms have been cleaned and the cook is still awaiting you."

"Good... what of the other lords and lower ones? Have they not spoken of this Sesshoumaru's call for their presence?"

"All are there and preparations are still underway. They have been seated within their rooms, catered to, and are in great spirits. Many even bare gifts for you and your mate." Raising her head, she gulped. "May I speak out of term, mi'lord?"

"You may."

"Lord Fuji of the north, has been quite rude to the humans that work and live within the palace. I fear that he shall remain as such when Lady Kagome arrives. Would you like me to speak to him?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshoumaru studied her. "This is very apprehensive of you, Kasha... Yet, this Sesshoumaru does know of your deep hatred for the human race. For they are the reason you are now widowed of your mate and young pup."

Standing, she sighed. "My lord, my feelings of the past has not changed and I fear they never will. But having shared the night with the miko of Edo, I have seen what your lady has done. Not all of one species can be blamed for something that happened. For she is the one that made this village here not hold hatred towards youkai and ridicule them." Looking to Kagome, she smiled. "What the miko has shared as well as the villagers, you are truly one of a pure heart and kind to all. Never have I heard of a miko that would give her heart willingly to a youkai and even stand beside them. You bring light to the truth that many have forgotten and refused to see." Kneeling, she gave a bow of the head. "I commander Kasha of the Ninja Ops of the Western Lands, am honored to serve under you, Miko-sama of the Shikon Jewel and Lady of the Western Lands."

Smiling, she could only blush, as she was rendered speechless. "...Thank you..."

"No, thank you, mi'lady."

Pleased, Sesshoumaru sighed. "Leave Lord Fuji to this Sesshoumaru and tell none that your lady is human or the Shikon Miko. All shall be said, during the royal summoning."

Bowing, she vanished.

"Is it going to be like this now on?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You know... them bowing to me and calling me Lady Kagome, the Shikon Miko, or mi'lady?"

"Yes... but Kagome-sama will also be a title for yourself."

She sighed.

"You shall get use to it." Draping an arm about her shoulders, his youkai surrounded them. "Now, let us leave to the Palace of the Moon."

* * *

Noticing the village nearing, Kouga paused. "You all are to remain close to me at all times and not wonder off. For if caught not accompanied, you will die. And not talking or locking eyes with these youkai. Understood?"

They nodded.

Pleased, they entered Tashio Village.

Upon walking the stone path, Sango felt Miroku move closer to her. Sensing his unease, she laced her fingers through his. Smiling at his questioning look, he returned it.

Up ahead, Kouga was leading them through the village. Spotting a western soldier, he walked over.

Instantly bowing, the soldier lowered his gaze. "Prince Kouga of the Eastern Lands, what may I do to please you, my lord?"

All behind him, save for both Hakku and Jinta who was smirking, were in shock. Here they were thinking that Kouga had no sense and was uneducated, but come to realize he was the eastern prince. Who would've thought?

Kouga sighed. "I am here for some meeting that Lord Sesshoumaru has called forth."

"You speak of the royal summoning?"

Narrowing his eyes, he tightly nodded. "Yes... is the lord within the castle?"

"No... but he shall arrive soon accompanied by his mate, for the summoning is tonight. All the three lords are within and minor lords as well. Will you like an escort to the royal palace gates?"

"Yes."

"Then I am honored." Standing, he eyed the gawking humans. "They are with you, mi'lord?"

"Yes."

"Then please, allow me to show you to the Palace of the Moon." Turning, he led the way.

Continuing through the village, Sango was amazed. It was so beautiful and all around her there were rich grass, flowers, nice structured huts crafted to perfection, and just a genuine sight to be hold. There were youkai sitting in the grass slumbering, pups running around playing, gossiping, laughing, shopping in the markets and more. It seemed just so peaceful.

"We are here. " Their escort voiced. Nearing the large steel gates, he released a massive growl.

Seconds later, another sounded and the gate opened to reveal five soldiers. The tallest who all presumed was the leader, walked over.

"Camri, what business do you have at the palace?" He demanded.

"I have brought Prince Kouga and his followers, for the royal summoning."

Nodding, the man gave a bow of the head. "It is a pleasure, Prince Kouga. Your sire Lord Reen spoke you may not attend, for you were off and not been home in quite some time."

He smirked. "Come now Tiven, you know how that old goat sees time. And I visited him... say eighty years ago. It has not even been a century."

Shaking his head, Tiven looked to Camri. "You have done well. You shall be requested as a royal guard upon next meeting with the lord."

Smiling, he nodded. "Thank you, general. You are too kind."

"Yes, so I have been told... you may now leave."

Bowing, Camri was on his way.

Focusing on Kouga, he smirked. "So, have you finally taken Ayame up on the mating?"

Growling, he brushed on past him. "I'm hungry. Can I get some goddamn service around this place?" He yelled, causing many to run to assist him.

Sighing, Tiven looked to the humans. "You are here for Lady Kagome the miko, correct?"

Sango hesitantly nodded.

"Don't be afraid, girl. I will do you no harm. I simply ask for you are one who travels along her. No danger shall befall you all." Pausing, he ran a hand through his purple mane. "But do not speak that he is mated to a miko and a human. Lord Sesshoumaru wishes for the lords and all to be surprised when he announces such. For now, you are here as Prince Kouga's followers. Understood?"

All nodded.

"Good... now, by any chance, are you as too hungry as the crazed wolf so proclaimed?" He joked, as the gates were closed and they walked the path to the grand and majestic palace before them.

* * *

Seeing the palace in the tall and grand structure loom ahead, Kagome became breathless. "Is this... Pa... Palace..."

"Welcome, miko. To the Palace of the Moon." Sesshoumaru stated, as his youkai orb of transportation touched down within the courtyard. Releasing her, his gaze landed on the entrance, as the large doors opened to reveal his servants all bowing and waiting for him. "Miko?"

Blinking, she locked gazes with him. "Yeah?"

"You are not to speak of your new status. You shall walk two steps behind this Sesshoumaru to his left and lower your eyes to the ground. None are to know you are the new lady. Upon our entrance, this Sesshoumaru shall leave and see to the preparations and speak to the cook. A general that this Sesshoumaru trusts with his very life, shall be to the far left wall. Go to him and he will take you to your chambers until all is ready. Do you understand?"

Nodding, he started his strut. Releasing a breath, she took her mark behind him.

Walking up the pathway, she couldn't help the adrenaline racing through her veins. This was so goddamn nerve wrecking to tell the truth. She was the lady of the west, which she just started to finally accept and now that she was there at the palace, she was afraid of what others would think. And the fact that Sesshoumaru wished to await until the ceremony to reveal her new station and her period, didn't help.

Sighing and keeping her head low, she followed after him.

After gracing the entrance hall, the massive double doors that were built for an inu in it's most primal form closed, did he befall the usual.

First came the two guards that took up rank behind him, to ensure that none would invade his personal space nor invoke a possible danger.

Next up was his four advisors, who he knew since he was a pup, raced towards him to tell him of the lands. They would have reports ready for him to read and give him quick summaries of the live stock, farmers, lands, feuds, trades, and merchants.

Then his personal merchant who would come from over seas and visit other lands to show off goods that he may see as an asset for the western lands.

Ignoring all, he turned and found Kagome being escorted out the hall by his general. Releasing a breath and making his way towards his study, his swarm followed.

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Kagome was in heaven.

"Would you like anything to eat?"

Closing her eyes and relaxing further into her private springs, she smiled. "No thank you..." Pausing, she opened her eyes and faced the kneeling red-head. "What's your name?"

"Ja-naza, mi'lady."

"Can you tell me anything about this royal summoning ceremony?"

Nodding, she smiled. "A royals summoning as you know my lady, is for one of the four lands to show their mate and what they will bring to their lands... but the western royal ceremony is more on the lavish and beautiful side... well, for the first day it is."

"So it lasts two days then?"

"Yes."

"What happens the second day?"

Lowering her gaze, she frowned. "Mi'lady, I think it is not my place to tell you, if Lord Sesshoumaru has yet to."

Sitting up, she nodded. Quickly exiting the springs and placing her robe on, she entered her room. "General Tiven?"

Facing her, he gave a bow of the head. "Yes mi'lady?"

"What happens the second day of the royal summoning?"

"I am not allowed to say."

"Then please... tell my mate to come here."

"I can't. He is not to be..."

"I don't care! I need to know what is going on! And why the hell can't you tell me?" Kagome yelled making a fist and unknowingly summoning her purification.

Stepping back, Tiven frowned. "Please, calm down mi'lady. You will cause a ruckus and..."

"Ruckus?... I don't care! I'm scared and I want to know what I'm getting myself into!" Screaming and moving to the balcony, she viewed the gardens. "If you can't tell me that, then can you do me a favor... please?"

"Anything."

"Would you be able to get the... healer?"

Narrowing his eyes and sniffing, he sighed. "You are fine. I sense no sickness from you."

Facing him, she held her stomach. "I may be with child... pup... Sesshoumaru's pup."

Eyes wide, a streak of purple was seen racing through the palace.

* * *

"Here, this shall fit." A servant replied handing over a red and black kimono.

Thanking her, Sango smiled.

Looking towards Miroku, she bowed. "Would you like to have another robe made that resembles your now present one?"

"Uh... I.."

"Yes... and has your lord returned yet?" Kouga growled, having his hair done by another servant.

Smiling, she nodded. "But he is busy and not to be disturbed. For he is still preparing for the summoning and that of his mate... Is there anything else that I may help you with Prince Kouga?"

Shaking his head, the servants swiftly exited.

"You didn't have to do that. My robes are fine as they are." Miroku voiced, as he took a seat and fixed himself a cup of tea.

"But they are not appropriate for the summoning. All that will be there, will be wearing fine garbs and there are to be no oddities in it." Jinta stated.

Hakku nodded. "And the fact that Lord Sesshoumaru is a perfectionist, he will become angered. So just accept all the gifts that he will give."

Reluctantly nodding, he excused himself to the loo.

"Does he even know that we're here?" Shippo added, fingering his new outfit splayed before him.

Standing, Kouga nodded. "Of course the over grown dog does. He knows who ever is in his estate... Is the sun setting now?"

Shaking his head, Jinta frowned. "Just another hour and it shall."

"Three more hours and I can see my Kagome." Turning and locking gazes with Sango, he growled. "And don't forget our deal. You get my woman to go with you 'alone'."

Nodding, she mentally cursed. How the hell was she going to assure that Sesshoumaru doesn't go along their travels? After all, he and Kagome were mated. And everything that she heard of the great western lord, said that he was extremely possessive... Kami help her, for when she was with pup she would never have any privacy.

* * *

Exiting the hall and entering the summoning chamber, he paused.

"Is all to your liking, mi'lord?" Jaken voiced, in fear of his answer.

Eyeing the two thrones on the pedestal, he frowned. "This Sesshoumaru's mate's shall hold jewels as does this Sesshoumaru's."

Instantly falling to the ground, he bowed. "Please don't be angry mi'lord, at this lowly Jaken. I will go and have it fixed right away and..."

"Where is the cook?" He growled, looking about the tables that stood about the aisle in a white cloth. With flowers the color of red and gold, he nodded in approval.

"In the back preparing all your favorites, mi'lord."

Staring down his nose at the toad youkai, he raised an eyebrow.

"I mean... on his way. Let me go get him." Swiftly turning, he took off in a run.

Releasing a breath, he proceeded up towards the thrones. Coming to a stop before them, he felt an old familiar youkai beside him. Looking to his left, there stood the ghost of his sire.

Hair pulled back and face as passive as ever, InuTashio smirked. "You now have succumbed to the call of human flesh, my son."

Narrowing his eyes, he said nothing.

"Why must you always remain so mute within my presence?"

"You are dead, to this Sesshoumaru."

"Am I?... Then why are you walking within my footsteps?"

"This Sesshoumaru creates his own path."

Nodding, he sighed. "I have only come to bare a warning, for I do not want to see you fall from grace, if your lovely mate dies. She is not ready for what is planned come tomorrow. You may think that she is, but if she takes up the challenge, she will fail and you will not only lose her...but all that you have ever achieved as well as desired."

"Do not now come to this Sesshoumaru and think that what you speak, will concern him. Leave."

InuTashio hesitantly nodded. "Do not listen and come tomorrow when you learn of what I speak, it will be too late. You nor any other can stop the challenge. Take heed my son and for once listen to I, your sire and the one who always put you first... Good-bye my son." And with that, his ghost vanished.

Hearing rapid feet, he addressed the pair. "Jaken? Joru? What have you prepared?"

Smiling, the human man found himself explaining such exquisite dishes.

All the while, what his father spoke rang in his mind.

* * *

Pausing at the entrance to the summoning chamber, Kouga sighed. "Remember what I said and keep to yourselves."

Nodding, all entered.

Astounded at all the youkai and humans alike sitting and chatting a way, Sango could only gawk.

Walking up the aisle and to a table filled where two youkai sat, he stopped.

"Mother? Father?"

Instantly smiling the rather large woman came to her feet and pulled him into a hug. Kissing his crown of hair, she sighed. Holding him at arm's length, she shook her head. "Where have you been, my boy? I have so missed you."

"I've been..."

"Traveling the country side and being reckless." The man beside her voiced, as he too came to his feet. Hair long and flowing of deep brown and wearing furs about his clothing, he was regal yet fierce in his own way. "What else would he be doing? Minding his sires that gave him life and living as one would, with such a strong up bringing?"

Growling, Kouga shook his head. "You didn't get it decades ago when I left father and obviously, you never will... I shouldn't have come. This was a mistake." Turning, he made move to leave.

Rolling her eyes, his mother nudged her mate.

Meeting her gaze, he sighed. "Stay, Kouga. This is no mistake... I just don't see why one who has all that they could ever need and want, wish to be such... such a brute and uncivilized."

Facing him, he as too sighed. "It was never about me being a brute and uncivilized. I wanted to live on my on and find my self. Staying cooped in that palace and playing 'prince charming' isn't me. So I left to find who I was."

"And did you?"

He nodded. "Yes and I like this brute and uncivilized me. I'm free to do as I wish and not worry about being punished."

"You were free, son. You could do all that you wished and not have to worry about..."

"There was always rules for everything I did. Where I now am, I love it. At the palace, if I screwed up I..."

"Language, Kouga." His mother voiced, with a hard stare.

Nodding, he continued. "If I 'messed' up, I wasn't treated fairly. The servants would not speak of what I did wrong, but merely say 'That was okay, my prince' or 'That was wonderful. You can do no wrong'. I don't need that. I needed someone who would be up front and tell me the truth. Not sugar coat everything."

"Then it's done. Come back home where you belong."

"No... I belong in the wild and that's where I plan to stay." Seeing his mother's frown, he sighed. "But, I will visit every few days."

Smiling, she motioned to all behind him. "And who are your friends?"

"This is Jinta and Hakku, from my pack in the eastern caves and..."

"You both seem familiar. Were you the two little pups that always stole from the villages surrounding the palace?"

Nodding, Jinta gave a small smile. "Yeah... that's us, mi'lady."

"But since Kouga took us in and welcomed us into his pack, we gave that all up." Hakku added. "Big brother has given us the one thing that we never had."

"Which is?"

"A home and a place where we belong."

Reaching out and taking each of their hands, she smiled. "I'm glad to hear that... if you have time, you both may come visit too. We have more than enough room."

Nodding, both agreed.

His father frowned.

Clearing his throat, Kouga regained their attention. "And this is the great Shikon Jewel group that you heard about I'm sure."

Both his parents nodded.

"This is Lady Sango the taiji and her companion Kilala the fire neko, Miroku the monk cursed with the windtunnel, and Shippo the kitsune."

His father raised an eyebrow. "And where is Lord Sesshoumaru's half brother, the young Lord Inuyasha?"

Sango frowned. "Uh... let's just say, a lot has occurred over the last few days and we now go our separate ways."

"And the beautiful Shikon Miko?" Kouga's mother added.

"Busy." Miroku replied. "She uh... she'll be here later, my lady."

"Please, call me Lady Liam."

Her mate growled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush, Etem. I am merely being friendly." Facing all, her smile brightened. "Why don't you all join us at our table?"

Nodding, all took a seat.

Leaning to the left, Sango nudged Kouga. "Ya' mother's sweet."

Eyeing her, he raised an eye brow. "Just wait until you see her pissed. She's a true bitch."

"KOUGA!" Liam yelled.

Sliding down in his seat, he frowned. "This was a mistake... Now I have to take her ignoring me... just my day."

Laughing, the table became the center of attention.

* * *

Entering the summoning chamber, Tiven moved about the isle until he was at the pair of thrones. Growling, all fell silent.

"I am General Tiven of the Western Army and may you all stand, for the Western Lord of these mighty and powerful lands, Lord Sesshoumaru."

All coming to their feet, the side door to the left opened.

Appearing in his usual wear and accompanied by his swords, he sported two major differences that all thought he was the mighty and feared Inu General Lord InuTashio.

For his hair was pulled back to flow down his back from it's tie and a crown sat atop his head. Which just made him mirror the previous lord.

Moving to stand before the throne, he gave his general a nod which he returned and moved to a table accompanied by other soldiers.

"This Sesshoumaru would like to give his thanks for all attending such an event. " His loud and cold voice rang. "For this has been a long time coming. For this Sesshoumaru does not wish to mate none who is not worthy of these lands, the title of the lady, and of this Sesshoumaru. Now, this Sesshoumaru has found one that has proven quite exceptional. She is one that many has feared and has desired, but this Sesshoumaru has now mated her... With nothing more to say, General Tiven, bring in this Sesshoumaru's mate."

Bowing, he proceeded down the isle and politely held out his hand. Finding one in that of his own, Tiven pulled her into the room. Placing it on his arm, he led her to his lord.

All around, gasps and whispers were heard.

Sporting a pure white kimono with red cherry blossoms and a yellow obi that revealed her flat stomach and pure crimson hakamas, she was an angel to be had. Hair pinned up in a bun as tendrils fell to frame her face, she seemed so soft and pure. Lips with a gloss and eyeliner, she was astounding.

But the crown on her head, spoke who she was.

Coming to a pause at the end of the isle, Tiven gave a bow and returned to his seat.

Stepping down off the raised dais to stand before her, he nodded. "Be calm, mate." Turning her around so that he was standing behind her, he placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"This Sesshoumaru is proud to introduce, Lady Kagome Li Hiragashi Tashio, the Shikon Miko and the Western Land's new lady."

Coming to his feet, Lord Fuji of the north growled. "You cannot honestly be serious! You mated a human? A miko at that? You are seriously not in the right of mind and..."

"If it was not for the miko aiding this Sesshoumaru, he would be dead."

"And you rewarded her, by mating her?"

"No... this Sesshoumaru was poisoned by another miko and the cure was the innocence of another, but in the process this Sesshoumaru chose to mate her."

"She is our enemy! She kills our kind and..."

"Yet she came to the aid of me and my pack!"

Eyes widening, Kagome gasped. "Kouga?"

Standing and smiling, he nodded. "Yeah, it's me woman. Just thought I stop by and..."

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru growled.

Retaking his seat, Kouga frowned.

"This Sesshoumaru has invited you here to witness the joining of the souls of him and his mate, as tradition states. You are free to speak and this Sesshoumaru will speak of why we mated, but beyond that, there is to be no more speaking. Understood?"

All nodded.

"Now, Lord Fuji, why do you feel she is unfit to be lady of these lands?"

"She is a human and knows nothing of the youkai society. She will bring disgrace upon you and the western lands once more. You have worked hard to redeem the western's reputation, but this shall shatter it all to pieces."

He nodded. "All is understood. But Kagome is one who does know of the youkai society. Be it small or not, she is one who understands this Sesshoumaru and who he calls forth as his mate. True she is a miko and that of our enemy, but over the course of three summers, she has proven herself. She is caring and never prejudice. For she has come to the aid of many youkai, that should've been invited here in place of those that object. She has never turned a blind eye to none, be them human or youkai. She has even taken in a kitsune as one of her on pups. He of this Sesshoumaru's knowledge was orphaned for the hanyou Naraku that we all seek the death of, ended his family's. She as this Sesshoumaru stated, aided him when he was on his death-bed in Inuyasha's Forest and welcoming it. It is she, who has kept this Sesshoumaru alive. For as all know, this Sesshoumaru is one that needs none and depends solemnly upon himself. This Sesshoumaru demanded that she leave his being alone and walked off to die and wither alone... yet, she did not listen and followed. Instead, she reminded this Sesshoumaru of all the things that he would be leaving behind. The western lands, this Sesshoumaru's wards, and people. Still, this Sesshoumaru wished to die. For this Sesshoumaru has seen so much and lived 1,473 summers, he is no pup. This Sesshoumaru has seen so much around him and always faced it alone, so if this Sesshoumaru lived, that would change."

Pausing, he turned his mate around and stared in her eyes. Gently grasping her jaw and stroking it with his thumb, which made all become dumfounded, his voice became softer.

"Even when this Sesshoumaru spoke what he required, she agreed. Kagome is completely selfless and her actions speak for themselves. And this Sesshoumaru chose her as his mate, for she is one who he sees himself with. She is the complete opposite of this Sesshoumaru, yet this is what he wants."

Lowering his head, he captured her lips in a light kiss and faced the spectators.

"All that cannot accept such, leave now and consider our treaty and all else void."

Growling, Lord Fuji grabbed his mate and swiftly took his leave.

Pleased, he looked to a smiling bald man and blushing priestess. "Come and let you bind our souls."

Nodding, both walked over.

Standing beside Kagome, the priestess smiled. "Please, give me your hand."

Doing so, she looked to Sesshoumaru who was already two steps ahead of her. Spotting the dagger poised over his wrist, she shook her head.

"Do not worry, mi'lady. We must fuse your blood and give a chant that shall call to the souls. You will feel nothing."

Nodding, she felt a quick motion over her skin. Hissing, she watched as all be fell around her .

Taking a step back, the priestess allowed Kon to work. Grabbing both their wrist and placing her's on his so that their blood could mix, he started to chant.

Blood of blood,

essence of essence

come to all

and allow none to be unseen.

Secrets of the past

and all of what's to be,

have all come together

so all shall become bound.

I call upon the western spirits

near and far

come to thee

and bind thee

so none shall untie

nor unbind thee.

Pausing, he nodded and the ceiling above opened and down came the crescent moon's rays, upon them touching their flesh, both instantly fell to one knee. Pressing a hand down to the ground and balancing herself, Kagome started to pant as her purification started to rise.

"Priestess?" Sesshoumaru growled. "Help her."

Nodding and moving to her, she allowed her own purification to roll off her.

Throwing her head back in a silent scream, her purification became stronger. Youkai all about the room started to stand and back away.

Moving back herself, the priestess frowned. " I can't do nothing for her, mi'lord. Her power is too strong and it's over lapping that of mine."

Growling, his youkai exploded. Allowing his youkai freedom, his other hand reached over and tangled itself in her hair. Forcing her to lock gazes with him, he growled. "Calm down and submit."

Whimpering, she shook her head.

Pressing more of his youkai on her, she groaned.

"Submit and accept this Sesshoumaru in your soul." He growled, as his fangs lengthened and his markings upon his face became jagged.

Closing her eyes and nodding, she revealed his mating mark.

Pleased, he gave a roar of conquest and sealed his fangs within her silky skin.

And with that, an explosion of pink and red flashed, blinding all.

* * *

Staring at her full glass of wine, she sighed.

Listening to his soldiers telling him how well he did in choosing a mate, Sesshoumaru tilted his head her way. "If you wish to mingle and see to your friends, then do so. This Sesshoumaru shall join you when he is done."

Smiling, she about jumped out her seat. Walking down the two steps and moving to where they sat, she was pulled into a massive bear hug... or should it be called a wolf hug?

Hesitantly returning it, Kagome pulled herself away. Already knowing that Sesshoumaru proved to be the jealous type. "Hey Kouga." Looking to his head, she raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have something that you want to tell me about?... You know, the fact that you're the eastern prince?"

Rubbing his neck, he gave a cheesy smile. "See... I was going to get to that..."

"Were you?"

"Heck yeah, Kagome. I..."

"Son, it's Lady Kagome." His mother voiced.

Rolling his eyes, he continued on. "I was... maybe after we mated and all. But I ..."

"Wait? Mate?" Etem his father exclaimed, causing all to look their way. "You were going to mate the Shikon Miko?"

Kouga nodded. "Yeah... I love Kagome..." Pausing, he looked towards her mate and frowned. "But she's taken, so I'll claim her as my sister in my pack. Just like the rest of my pack see her as."

Eyeing her, his father stood. "I'm Lord Etem, of the east... care to tell me why my son is so smitten with you?"

Blushing, she shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, my lord."

Smiling, the eastern lady, walked around the table and nodded. "I can see why... You have an aura about you that calls to others. Your so... sweet, calm, neutral, and understanding."

"Thank you."

"Oh you're welcome, my dear... by the way, I'm Lady Liam, but you can call me Liam."

Smiling, she nodded. "Then call me Kagome."

Nodding, she raised an eyebrow. "I feel as if I met you before. Your maiden name is Hiragashi of course?"

"Yeah?"

"Then you must be related to the Hiragashi monks and priestesses that I know up in the shrine north of Inuyasha's Forest?"

"I..."

"No, she is of another family by that name." Sesshoumaru replied, coming up behind her. Looking to Kouga who narrowed his eyes, he draped an arm about her. "Do you have a problem with this Sesshoumaru, Prince Kouga?"

"...No..."

"Good." Facing his father, he gave a small nod of his head. "If you still wish to discuss war with Naraku, stay an extra day."

"Is the challenge still underway?"

"Yes." Shaking his head at Kagome to silence her, he redirected his attention towards Lord Etem. "The challenge is not to be spoken of."

"As you wish, Lord Sesshoumaru." Lowering his gaze, he met curious brown. "My sweet Lady Kagome, tell me something."

She nodded.

"What do you have planned for the battle? Will you be attending?"

"Yes... I am the one responsible for the jewel shattering and it's my responsibility to end all this."

Liam frowned. "This cannot surely be all your fault. You may have played a small part in it but..."

"If it wasn't for me being so insecure and untrained in the first place, none of this would've happened." She voiced, lowering her head.

Sighing, Sango moved to her friend. "This isn't your fault, Kagome. Yes it was you who brought it here, but you didn't know that the jewel was inside your body. It shattered because you weren't properly trained as a miko and as a result, it broke." Grabbing her hand, she smiled. "And besides, if you didn't you would still be that annoying girl that we all thought you were."

Smiling, she gave a small laugh.

"And don't forget all the training that you did go through." Miroku added. "You could barely control your purification. Even Inuyasha feared you... and thats not mentioning that you could always subdue him."

Shaking her head, she smiled even more. "I guess, in a way I was ment to shatter the jewel. I met you all and I actually found where I belonged. I for the first time actually felt like I was doing what I was meant to. I learned how to control my powers, the origins of miko's, and that I'm the reincarnation of Kikyou."

"And don't forget, that all youkai ain't evil or dangerous." Shippo added, jumping in her arms and hugging her.

Returning it, she ruffled his tail which made him laugh. "I didn't learn that... It's just logic. Not all one species are the same and you can't blame them for what one did. It's just not right nor justified to the species. Everyone should be treated with a clean slate and judged from first meeting, or we all would end up becoming enemies."

CLAP! CLAP!CLAP!

Looking around at all, she blushed. "I kind of forgot, youkai have enhanced hearing."

Remaining cold to all, but with a twinkle in his eyes, Sesshoumaru pulled his mate closer. "Do not be embarrassed, Kagome. For you have just spoken what all wished to hear from a human. Be proud and show it."

Nodding and smiling, she gave a bow of the head.

Just as all moved to take their seats, her stomach growled.

Going beet red, her friends laughed.

"I guess somethings never change." Miroku stated, which brought a mew of agreement from Kilala.

Growling and commanding silence, Sesshoumaru held all attention.

"Now, let the food be served."

And with that, youkai and humans alike brought trays of food out.

* * *

Finishing her moon cake, Kagome looked to her mate. "Sesshoumaru?"

Nodding and cutting his raw steak, he motioned for her to continue.

"Can we talk?"

Raising an eyebrow, he faced her. "What do you call what you are doing with this Sesshoumaru now?"

"In private... I don't want to..." Sighing, she returned to eyeing her full glass of wine. "Never mind."

Growling in annoyance, he pushed his plate to the side and stood. Grabbing her hand, he led her towards the massive pair of doors that he exited earlier.

Ignoring the confused eyes from her friends, she focused on his hair swaying back and forth.

Once in the back hall and locked away from all festivities, he released her. "What is it that you wish to speak of, miko?"

"I need to know something first, before I tell you."

He nodded.

"This challenge..."

He frowned. "Let it be and do not think of it."

"No, I can't do that. I need you to tell me this right now. Am I going to be expected to fight or something that resembles physical attacks?"

"Why?"

"Can you just tell me? It's important."

Sighing, he nodded. "Yes... you will be put within an arena against one that seeks this Sesshoumaru. You are to show that you are this Sesshoumaru's equal and a strong lady for these lands. If you lose, who ever your opponent is, will mate this Sesshoumaru and break what binds you to this being."

"And me?... What happens to me if I lose?"

"Death."

Taking a step back, she shook her head. "I so didn't sign up for this..." Pausing, she eyed him. "Is there anyway that I can get out of this and not have to prove myself this way?"

"No."

"But I already proved that I have a great set of brains and heart? Doesn't that count for something?"

"No... but with such and proven you are this Sesshoumaru's equal, will assure that all support this union."

Releasing a breath, she nodded. "Since I don't have no choice but to do this, why didn't you want anyone to tell me of the challenge?"

"This Sesshoumaru did not wish for you to be afraid and put back upon the challenge. You needed to focus on tonight and the binding of our souls, for if you were not in the right of mind consequences would've resulted."

Once more nodding, she moved to return to the summoning chamber.

"And what did you wish to tell this Sesshoumaru, that you could not with all present?"

"...Nothing..."

Reluctantly accepting the scent of deceit from her, he led her back into the summoning chamber.

* * *

Entering the royal booth, all bowed.

"She is trained in the art of combat, correct?" Liam questioned, as down below youkai were bringing a weapons rack out.

Sesshoumaru looked towards Sango and raised an eyebrow.

"She knows the basics, but she needs to learn more."

"But, she does know how to mold her purification into whatever she wishes." Miroku added. "She once created a sword that mirrored Tetsaiga and..."

"How many youkai did she kill with one strike?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"At least half of what Tetsaiga can."

Nodding, he settled back into his seat. Eyeing all the occupants filling the seats, he nodded.

"Enter, Lady Kagome." Came Tiven's loud voice.

Exiting the gated path, she came out sporting a pair of white hakamas and a matching sleeveless kimono with her belly out. Hair tied up and bare footed, she still seemed angelic. Walking to the middle of the arena, she gave Sesshoumaru a nod which he returned.

"And mi'lady's opponent... Princess Mi-ju of the northern lands."

Growling, Sesshoumaru's eyes started to bleed crimson. "Take that woman out of this Sesshoumaru's sight."

"That we cannot do, mi'lord." Raul, one of his advisers stated. "By tradition, the other lords are to choose who your mate is to battle against."

"And all wish for you to be on good hands with the northern lands, for where ever yourself lie, they will follow." Erion another added, sighing. "I fear, they may all come to accept Lady Kagome, but they see her as to be too soft for you and her role as the western lady. They have chosen Princess Mi-ju of the north, because she is powerful and will help build all's confidence in your mate... or at her death, bring a new power and bind to the northern palace and lands."

Growling, he sat back and nodded to his frowning general, to continue.

Bowing, he fixed his eyes back upon the two. "Chose your weapon and keep in mind, whatever you choose shall stay as your assigned weapon."

Nodding, both went for a sword.

"Take them away." Watching as the youkai placed both racks in the gates and they closed, he eyed the pair. "You both are here to fight for the title as the western lady. Here, you are to show that you are stronger and better off to lead the western lands as our new lady... Now, as for the rules... their are none, but one... death to the loser." Looking to his lord, he nodded.

Standing, he raised his hand. "Let the fight, begin."

And with that, Mi-ju ran at Kagome full speed ready to strike.

* * *

Twisting her hand and shifting the sword as she witness Inuyasha do, so many times before, she awaited her to attack.

Cling!

Narrowing her eyes as she blocked her sword, she growled. "You have alot of courage to come and fight me... that or your stupid."

Rolling her eyes and allowing some purification to lace her blade, Kagome gave a quick jerk and it met flesh.

Leaping back and staring at her burned arm, she growled.

"I mustn't be that stupid, if I could nick you... now could I?" She taunted.

Smirking, MI-ju nodded. Walking about in a circle, she eyed her. "You are not like no other miko that I had the chance to kill... this shall be sweet." And with that, she lunged.

Seeing this too late, Kagome found herself with her back to the ground as her opponent leered above her.

* * *

Growling, Tiven made move to leap into the arena.

Yanking him by the arm and tossing him to the side, Sesshoumaru growled. "What do you think you are doing? The miko is far from over and..."

"But you don't understand, mi'lord. She is..."

"No excuses, general. What you have done is not welcomed. If you cannot stomach to watch the fight, then you are free to leave. " He growled, silencing him.

Righting himself, he sighed. "I gave my word to Lady Kagome that I would not speak it, but she is with pup, mi'lord... she is with 'your' pup and heir to these lands."

All gasped.

Jerking his head back to the arena, all that his father spoke came back to him.

'She is not ready for what is planned come tomorrow. You may think that she is, but if she takes up the challenge, she will fail and you will not only lose her... but all that you have ever achieved as well as desired... Do not listen and come tomorrow when you learn of what I speak, it will be too late. You nor any other can stop the challenge.'

Falling back into his throne, he was reduced to sit back and watch as his mate fought not only for her life... but that of their unborn withing her lithe figure.

* * *

I know that you all thought that she may have had a muffin in the oven, but I had to... and don't kill me for ending it here. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

Looking down at her shocked face, she smiled. "What's wrong? Did I scare the poor lil' miko?" Lowering her head and whispering, so none could hear, she fixed her claws about her neck. "And don't worry... me and daddy will take real good care of Sesshoumaru... and that's not including my mate-to-be... Naraku."

Eyes widening, Kagome became paralyzed.

Pulling back to arms length, Mi-ju was pleased. Tightening her hold, she choked the poor girl.

Feeling her sight start to wane due to the lack of oxygen, Kagome could hear her friends yelling in the stands, demanding her to not give up. By the time that she actually started to heed their warning, it was too little too late.

Closing her eyes, her mind got to wondering of the past.

* * *

Growling in outrage, Sesshoumaru came to his feet and moved to enter the arena. Just as he touched the railing, he found purification race up his arms.

Moving from the shadows, six women frowned.

"We apologize mi'lord, but this is why miko's are always present at such. For we must restrain you from attacking as you watch your mate fall and become injured." The one to the far left stated.

Eyeing her, he moved to attack her. "Wench! Remove these..."

"No." Tiven replied, moving between them. "We are all here to help and ensure that you do not interrupt this fight."

"So you expect for this Sesshoumaru to watch as his mate and heir die?"

"No... just... keep faith and all will be fine."

Raising an eyebrow, he retook his seat.

Sighing, Sango and Miroku exchanged a look. Shaking their heads, they focused back on the fight.

* * *

~Flashback~

"Come on, wench. It's not that hard."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome gave the rusty blade a swing.

"Better... but at least you didn't drop it." Inuyasha stated, resheathing Tetsaiga in its scabbard. "That's all for tonight. Go to..."

"Am I useless, Inuyasha." A sixteen year old Kagome asked, looking down at her feet.

"Uh... you um... you can... shoot arrows?" He hesitantly replied.

She sighed. "I'm nothing but a jewel detector... I'm always in the way and... I'm useless. You all would be better off without me and..."

Growling and fisting his claws in her shirt, he lifted her off the ground to his eye level. "Don't you ever... ever say that shit again. Do you hear me?"

"But it's the truth. I..."

"You are you Kagome. Whether you get in the way or not, you are what connects us." Letting her go and watching as she landed on her bum, he folded his arms. "Your just... different. When your ready to show us more, we're there. So stop all this bullshit and go to sleep." Turning his back, a light blush came to his cheeks. "And if it wasn't for you, I would've been lost myself to my youkai... We need you Kagome... I need you."

Smiling, she quickly came to her feet and hugged him from behind. "Thanks Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... just never give up and you'll be fine."

Nodding, she smiled into his fire rat robes. "Never... never Inuyasha... I promise."

~End Flashback~

Eyes snapping open, she released a deafening scream and purification rushed out of her body.

Growling as she was sent flying, a thump could be heard a few feet away.

Rolling to her side and panting for oxygen, Kagome blurry eyes began to focus. Blinking the haze away and slowly coming to her feet, she frowned. "Is that all you got?"

Dusting herself off and standing, Mi-ju hissed in pain. "No... I was trying to take it easy on you, but I guess that just vanished." Running her hands through her light blue hair, she revealed daggers. "Now let's see you dance." And with that, all five became air-borne.

Raising her hand and creating a barrier, all fell to the ground. "Is this all your going to do? Play with toys? Or are you going to attack me?"

Narrowing her eyes, she growled. Balling a fist and allowing her youkai to surround her, she smirked at her astounded face. "What? Forgot you were fighting against a youkai?"

Staring at her tail and ears that she just grew atop her head, Kagome could only gawk.

Walking closer, she threw her sword to the ground as she summoned a staff of her youkai in her right hand. "Ready when you are, sweets."

Blinking and gasping as she was roughly jabbed in the back, Kagome fell to her hands and knees. Kicking back and catching her ankle, she rolled to the side and avoided her falling opponent. Quickly righting herself as she fell, she dropped her sword and summoned another made of purification.

Jumping to her feet, she swung her sword. Being met with a larger and pink one, Mi-ju narrowed her eyes. Pushing her with her sword and thrusting her hand out for her bare stomach, Kagome had to make a choice.

Dropping her defense and allowing the sword to clip her shoulder, she shielded her unborn with her arm. Hissing in pain, she erected a barrier that pushed the youkai away. Falling to her knee and glimpsing her rapidly bleeding arm, she frowned. No way could she wield her sword and defend her stomach with one hand. Looking to where a smiling and pleased Mi-ju stood, she sighed.

If she wanted to make it out of here alive with her and Sesshoumaru's unborn, she had to act and act now. Regretting what she was going to propose and do, she slowly came to her feet and allowed the barrier to fall.

"Finally decided to face me?" The other female taunted.

"You want me dead and I you." Kagome began, ignoring her earlier words. "So, let's just get this over with, what do you say?"

Raising an eyebrow, Mi-ju nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

"One final attack... for the kill."

"I'm listening."

"That's it."

"Do you really think that you can kill me?"

She nodded.

"Then let's see."

"I have one request."

"Go ahead... I might as well allow it. Hell, this is the last time your going to speak any who."

Pleased, she released her injured arm and allowed her blood to grace the dirt ground. "I want to fight you in your most strongest form."

The arena went dead silent.

"Are you serious? You wish for me to be in my true animalistic form?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes.

Smirking and allowing her youkai to race about her being, she nodded. "So be it." And with that, the arena was filled with her aura, which was steadily growing.

Gulping and taking a step back to create a barrier around her, Kagome closed her eyes and called upon her center.

In her mind's eye, she saw herself in a room of nothing. Looking about it, she found a large floating pink orb. Walking towards it, she sighed.

"Lend me your powers."

'Why? You wish them to remain locked away for all not to see who you truly are.'

"I once thought that, now I... now I welcome it."

'What has brought this sudden change upon you?'

Rubbing her hand over her flat stomach, she smiled. "My family, my mate, and... our pup I'm carrying."

'Know that once this great power is released, that we the Zetsume original guardians will not be able to call it back into dormancy.'

"Yes."

'Will you come together with your mate and hold this stone in a great high?'

Raising an eyebrow, she frowned. "What?"

'There is a danger that shall arise and this is why you have been brought here in the past. Naraku is not what we speak of. Such danger that will arise once the hanyou has fallen... We the Zetsume original guardians, seek that you will not only train with your mate, but welcome him within your past.'

Eyes widening in recognition of what they spoke of, she gave pause. "Why must he know of the... transactions that I did as a child and..."

'For they are the reason why your sire is gone and why he along with you, are now guardians.'

"But will I have to tell him right away?"

'No, but in order for you to take this great evil that is steadily growing, you must come together in every way and be one being.'

Sighing, she nodded. "I accept all that you have said. Now give me your powers."

'You are now the guardian of the Zetsume Stone, so guard it well, young one.'

And with that, the large orb burst .

Eyes snapping open to reveal light pink tinted hues, the purification about her body rushed out of her. Hair raising and floating about her form, she oozed power. Instantly shattering the barrier that she created, all were greeted with the most purest of auras. Within such, was an innocence that called to all and captivated them. Eyes focused on the now charging blue tinted inu coming her way, she smirked.

Raising her hand, her purification raced towards it as a giant ball started to form in her palm.

All around, the youkai felt their beings start to become pulled towards it.

* * *

Narrowing his eyes in recognition of what was to come, Sesshoumaru growled.

"Have all the priestess' to create a barrier that shall surround this arena and protect all the youkai in the audience. Now."

"But mi'lord, that's impossible and..."

"Do so now or all within, shall perish for the attack that she is summoning is devastating to all... Now do it!"

Nodding, she and the priestess' all got to chanting.

Calming down and leaning into his seat and watching, he pushed his father's words to the far reaches of his mind... not knowing what was to befall him, his mate... and worse of all, his unborn.

* * *

Feeling the ground shake underneath her feet, Kagome smiled. 'Just a little closer.' She found herself thinking.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

'Now'...

Twisting her hand, purification raced from her.

"Holy Leash!"

As a streak of pink rushed across the field, the great inu missed it, as she moved to pounce. Paws in the air and preparing to crush her, the purification found shelter around it's neck.

Smiling as it froze her in mid-air. Kagome sighed. "Now that you're under my control, turn back into your human form."

Growling, she did as told.

Moving towards her, she folded her arms. "Now that I'm up and free, mind telling all what you said about you taking care of Sesshoumaru and your future mate?"

Biting her lip and tasting blood, Mi-ju shook her head.

Narrowing her eyes and making the collar about her neck tighten, the youkai fell to her knees panting as blood fell freely to the ground around her. "Refuse again and I'll have you remove your damn hand."

She rolled her eyes.

Unfolding her arms and wiggling her fingers, the youkai without any hesitation decapitated her left hand. Eyes widening in shock and whimpering, Kagome snapped her fingers and silenced her. "Now, get to talking... Before your arm is next." She bit out, with pure hatred lacing her voice.

Glaring at her, she did as told. "Me and daddy will take real good care of Sesshoumaru... and that's not including my mate-to-be...Naraku."

All growled, at the mere sound of the vile hanyou's name.

"Now, tell me and everyone, what you and 'daddy' had plan for my Sesshoumaru?"

"We were... we were going to do damage to the soldiers, gain strategies for war, and..." Lowering her head, she fell silent.

Angered at her sudden silent treatment, she kicked her dead in the face. Having her fall to her back, Kagome placed a foot upon her stomach. Raising her hand and once more wiggling her fingers, vines erupted from the ground and tied all her limbs. Pleased, she knelt beside her body and ran a hand about her face, which left raw skin and welts in its wake.

Raising an eye brow, she pressed her pointing finger and middle one parallel to the other and out sprouted a whip; created from her purification. Watching as Mi-ju's eyes widened, she smiled. "I see that your familiar with this... so I take it, you know what it's made to do?"

She nodded.

"Good, so tell me what else you and 'daddy' had planned for Sesshoumaru."

"We... we have a new reincarnation within Sesshoumaru's palace. Naki, she is a master at poisons and antidotes, but she is best known for her poisons that she makes. Come the day of the battle, she is to poison him and from there, when he is fighting it will start to take him over and drain him of his youkai, so that Naraku could join within his body and claim it as his new one."

"And about you mating him?"

"Father swore me to him years ago. Father is to aid, help, and support him in whatever it is that he wishes, as in return, I mate him and he is to have the western lands and the north."

Looking up in the royal booth to her mate, she raised an eyebrow.

He nodded.

Sighing, she snapped her fingers as all vines returned back to where they came from. Turning her back, she moved to leave, as footsteps could be heard rapidly approaching her. Narrowing her eyes and swiftly moving to her right in demonic speed, she shook her head. "I didn't want to kill you, but I guess you have different plans, huh?"

"Like I would die to one as you. You dumb..."

"Slit your throat and snap your neck." Kagome demanded, as she handed her the sword at her feet.

Accepting it, Mi-ju did just that.

Watching as she fell to the ground and her purification about the now dead corpse leave and return to her body, she fell to her hands and knees panting as sweat rolled off her in waves.

* * *

Leaping down to his mate, Sesshoumaru cradled her in his arms. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, he met glassy eyes. "You did well, miko."

Smiling, she nodded. "Thanks."

"You did well, but not to tell this Sesshoumaru that you carry his pup and heir is not so easily forgiven."

Sighing, her eye lids started to get heavy. "I didn't want to tell you... because this... this fight was important and I needed to... to prove myself to the people... I don't want them to see me... as weak... and a way to get to you."

Growling he stood with her in his arms. Looking to all, he growled and silenced all the cheering and laughter, he addressed them.

"All here has laid witness to Lady Kagome and her strength that she has shown. Now stand and accept her as your lady now and in the future. For she has deserved it. Bow and welcome your new lady."

Coming to their feet and giving a bow of the head, all kneeled.

Looking down at his mate, he growled. "PORI!"

Jumping down to the arena, the dragon youkai rushed over.

"What is wrong with this Sesshoumaru's mate?"

Eyeing her pale complexion and checking her pulse, he frowned. "She... mi'lord... she's dying."

* * *

Sighing and standing from the futon, Pori frowned. "I told the new lady, that in her condition that she would most likely suffer. But this, I do not understand. It is as if her body is wishing to fail and allow her to pass into the next world." Pausing, he lowered his voice. "My lord, if I may speak freely?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"When I was a young pup, my father the previous lord's healer, told me that there was one way to save any mate from death. But there was unimaginable repercussions that could follow."

"Speak how this Sesshoumaru shall save his mate."

"You must allow her to openly mark you as you did her, during mating. Yet, when she drinks of your blood, she will take on traits, personalities, and more. This is not openly shared, for the female will be the dominant one in the relationship."

"What if she drank some of this Sesshoumaru's essence previously?"

"Then that would explain why she is still with us. The small amount that she has taken in, is what keeps her alive and still fighting."

Looking to his mate, he sighed. "How much would she be required to drink?"

"Until she pulls away. Once mated, blood of each other is addictive and she will know when she has had enough. Just like you do when you drank and marked her."

"Must we be in the act of mating for her to mark this Sesshoumaru?"

"No."

Dismissing him, he and Kagome were alone.

Moving towards her, he took a seat beside her. Pulling the blankets back to reveal her small frame, he laid his hand on her stomach. Knowing that he still couldn't feel it, the knowledge that his pup was there, gave him pleasure itself. Staring at her pale face, he growled.

If he only listened to his father and not have allowed his pride in the way to lead him, none of this wouldn't have happened. A warning his sire gave, yet he ignored. He wouldn't blame her if she awoke and was angered at him. For it was he that knew something was off and did nothing to avoid it.

Lowering his gaze, Sesshoumaru allowed his shame to consume him.

* * *

Drinking the rum that was he was offered, Inuyasha eyed his long time enemy. "What the hell do you want, bastard?"

"Still brash and to the point, I see." Naraku replied, as Liz-ria made herself comfortable upon the futon behind him.

"Well, I sure as hell didn't come all this way to talk."

Nodding, he sighed. "We have a mutual enemy now, Inuyasha, and I wish to work together. For an alliance will only help both of us. I now have knowledge that you are alone, for you have departed from your rag-tag of a group. Am I correct?"

"Ya' point?" He growled, folding his arms.

"Yes, my point... I can give you all that need in order to obtain your vengeance for the fall of your mate. You will have a home 'and' an army to command."

Eyes going wide, he could only gawk.

"Why so shocked? I just know that you have much more talent than you are given credit for. I wish to only... enhance it and show all that you are to be feared. What say you, Inuyasha? Do you wish to work with me, Naraku, your most strongest enemy and strike fear and revenge for all that you lost?... Kikyou would be proud... for she still aided me in all... it would be as if, your finishing her work. After all, you don't want all the sacrifices she did to go to waste, now do you?"

Going silent, he gave a slow shake of the head.

"So join myself, my reincarnations, and army that 'you' will lead. "

"On one condition."

He raised an eye brow.

"I get to kill that bitch."

Smiling, he nodded. "Liz-ria, go and take our new guest to his room and see to his every need."

Standing and rolling her eyes, she twirled her hands between her fingers. "I'll take him to his room, but as for the second part, no. I share a bed with you, that's enough for me."

Growling and quickly coming to his feet, he none too politely wrapped his hand about her neck and dangled her in the air. "Do not forget that you can return to my body, you piece of filth. You do as I say and if not..." Tightening his hold, his skin seemed to turn into a liquid and moved towards her.

Eyes wide in terror, she tried to pry him off her. "Please... don't... I... I'll see to him... I swear... Just don't make me go back!"

Pleased, he dropped her to the ground. Staring down at her, he nodded. "Good, now take him to his room. If he decides not to enjoy his stay, you may return. Understood?"

Picking herself up and all her attitude gone, she submissively nodded. "Yes, Lord Naraku."

Smiling, he looked to a dumbfounded Inuyasha. "Please, don't feel bad. Here, you are free to do as you wish. And with anyone. They are your punching bags and stress relievers. Feel free to do as you wish. Just don't touch Kanna. You know what will happen."

Nodding, he found himself walking behind a whimpering Liz-ria.

Passing through multiple halls and up a stair case, they came to a stop. Moving to the screen, she opened it. Stepping within and closing it behind him, she sighed.

"There is a personal spring to your left behind the door, and on the right is a closet with clothes..."Lowering her gaze, she started to remove her clothes.

Catching her hand, he sighed. "Keep them on. I don't need a lousy lay." Turning his back, he missed the look of shock across her face.

"You don't want to..."

"No... but you are free to stay, unless you wish to return to Naraku and screw the bastard. I don't care, just stay the fuck out of my way, I'm going to sleep." He stated moving towards the futon and taking a seat.

Eyeing him, she righted her clothes. "You seem better than Naraku, yet you're here helping him. Why?"

Growling, he appeared in her face. "Shut the hell up or I'll get him myself! Got it wench?"

Nodding, she watched as he returned to the futon and stripped free of his top. Going silent and moving towards the window, she leaned on the wall, pleased she didn't have to act on such things that she didn't want to for first time, since her freedom of his body. Sliding down to the floor, she allowed slumber to claim her.

* * *

Feeling the sun upon her face, she slowly opened her eyes. Spotting a sleeping Sesshoumaru beside her, she smiled. Moving to sit up, she released a sharp breath.

Instantly woke and sitting up, he eyed his mate. "What is wrong?"

"Stomach... hurts..." She panted and suddenly turned on her side to vomit a mouth full of blood.

"PORI!"

Double doors slamming open, the small youkai rushed over. Eyeing the blood now dripping from her mouth, he frowned. "If you wish her to live you must allow her to drink of your blood now. If not, she will die."

Nodding and wiping the fluid away, he pulled her towards him. Cupping her jaw so that he stared in her dazed eyes, he growled. "You must mark this Sesshoumaru and drink his blood, miko."

"No... I... hurt... you... no..."

"This Sesshoumaru shall be fine... now drink." Slitting the side of his neck and thrusting her face in it, he awaited her to drink his life's essence.

Taking a deep breath and becoming enthralled by it, Kagome slowly used her hand to clutch his shirt and lift herself up. Following that scent to the wound that he just inflicted upon himself, her small pink tongue dipped out her mouth. Allowing herself to lick it, she moaned. Pleased at the taste, she lifted herself higher and bit down... Hard.

Groaning from the pull of his blood leaving his body, he found himself becoming aroused. Ignoring the other male in the room, he ran his hands up her bare legs and under her kimono. Palming her ass, he closed his eyes and groaned.

Turning and backing away, Pori exited. Closing the doors and ordering the guards to keep all away, he made his way back towards the sick wing.

Back in the room, Sesshoumaru started to lose himself to her. Raising his hands and slicing her kimono in half, he marveled at his mate's beauty. Quickly relieving himself of his hakamas and loin cloth, he thrusted into her tight canal. Fixing his hands about her waist and giving his body what it wanted, he became lost within lust.

Swallowing his blood, Kagome wanted to be revolted, but her traitorous body wouldn't allow her to relinquish its hold on him. Lifting her hands to entangle themselves in his silky hair, she gave a powerful yank to the side. Exposing more of his long and creamy neck, she released a growl and bit down harder.

Hearing such, he gave pause.

Did she just growl?

Feeling her fingernails bite into his scalp, he continued his assault upon her pussy.

Slowly pulling back and staring at the wound, she smiled. Dipping her head and licking it, she watched as it healed, but left one interesting mark in its wake. With one more lick, she held his shoulders at arm length and lowered herself upon his massive cock.

Staring up in her red tinted eyes, Sesshoumaru became confused. But that soon evaporated when two maroon stripes slowly came into sight upon her cheek bones. Raising a hand as the other aided in lifting her onto his pole, he traced them.

Throwing her head back and releasing a growl as her orgasm hit, Sesshoumaru soon joined her.

* * *

Sitting at the table and eating her rice, she jumped. "Wha... what was that?"

Smiling, Liam swallowed her orange juice. "That taiji, is the new lady and her mate announcing that they just joined once more."

Blushing, she nodded and lowered her gaze.

"Come now Sango, it's nothing to be..." Miroku never finished, as she quickly excused herself and left the table. "What did I say?"

Lord Etem sighed. "You and her I see are courting, but do you think that she may wish to take it further?"

Eyes widening in recognition, he as too excused himself.

Raising an eyebrow, Shippo frowned. "Take what further? I want to know!"

Laughing, Tiven smirked. "You are too young, now. Wait until you are older, kit."

Growling and folding his arms, he pouted. "I want Kagome."

Rolling his eyes, Kouga sighed. "Don't we all..."

"And what does that comment mean?" Tiven voiced. "I thought that you said you saw her as a sister and not more, Prince Kouga?"

"I... hell, it'll take time! Okay? I still love her and I always will! Yeah I know she's mated to your lord, but I still care for her! I accept her as my sister in my pack and that is how it shall remain... Now back the hell off!" Growling, he rushed from the table.

Shaking her head at her son, Liam sighed. "I apologize for him, General Tiven. He is merely hurting and has yet to accept what has occurred. Please, do not take offense for what he spoken."

He nodded. "Let it be out of mind. I hold no anger towards him, I just wished to merely remind him of all."

Going back to eating, all started friendly chatter.

* * *

Rolling over and sitting up, he paused.

There to his side, laid a slumbering Liz-ria. Hair falling around her in waterfalls, she was a sight to be held. True she held scales, but only under her right eye and on her arms in the shape of small fins, only accented her beauty. Leaning on the wall, with her neck in the act of submission, Inuyasha sighed.

"Liz-ria?" He called.

Cracking her eyes open, she sighed and sat up. "What? You need something?" She voiced, stretching.

"I want to train."

Nodding, she faced him. "Would you like myself to be your sparing partner or another?"

"You... but I won't go easy on you."

Smirking, she turned away, she came to her feet. "Wouldn't expect you to... I'm going to change and I'll meet you out back in the dojo in ten."

Watching as she left, he sighed. Fixing his clothes, he exited his room.

* * *

Sitting up in the futon and watching as she dressed, Sesshoumaru sighed. "You should have told this Sesshoumaru that you were with pup."

Tying her top closed, she frowned. Looking to him, she nodded. "I know... but everything that you told me when we met up in the forest, convinced me not to."

"What did this Sesshoumaru say that made you so set on the possibility of losing him and our pup?"

Moving towards him, she sat beside his prone figure. "You said that you spent 1,473 years alone and I... I know that we don't love each other, but I wanted to prove not to just the people but to you... that I'm perfect for you."

"You did this for this Sesshoumaru?"

She nodded.

Raising a hand and running it through her now black and silver streaked hair, he sighed. "This Sesshoumaru is pleased with you Kagome, as you are. Do not worry of such, for if this Sesshoumaru did not, he would not have mated you."

Nodding, she tied her hair up and stood. "I'm going down to the gardens."

"Why?"

"I... I have a lot on my mind, that needs sorting."

Accepting her words, he watched as she exited. Once her footsteps were heard leaving, he quickly pulled his hakamas on and moved towards his far wall where his swords were. Placing his hand upon the wall and allowing his youkai to race about it, the wall slid up and revealed an old and dusty sword. Pleased, he grabbed it and the wall returned to normal.

Fixing his clothing and moving to the double doors, he made his way towards the dojo where Totosai dwelled.

* * *

Arms folded and pacing, Kouga growled.

"General Tiven was just asking a question." Jinta voiced, eating his piece of chicken. "He meant nothing by it. He is just worried because sis' and Sesshoumaru are now mated and he knows how possessive his lord is."

"Possessive? That over grown mutt just wants to ruin my life. I had a claim on her first and..."

"But you didn't mark her." Hakku added. "If you did, then he wouldn't have been able to mate her."

Growling, he threw the glass of rum into the nearby wall. "I didn't mark her, because Inutrasha was suppose to keep her close! Hell, he had a fit whenever I was near my woman! How could this happen?"

"Well, he was always lost to the other miko and ..."

"That's beside the fucken point! He wasn't suppose to let some guy sniff around what was mine!" He growled, storming out the room.

Sighing, Jinta grabbed a cloth and gathered the shattered shards. "Remind me why we put up with him, brother."

"He is the only person that ever cared for us... and that he let us join his pack." Hakku replied, cleaning the wall.

Nodding, the two got to cleaning.

* * *

Pausing at her door, Miroku sighed. "Sango?"

"Go away!"

Ignoring her warning, he slowly entered her room. Being greeted with soft pink walls, flower paintings, a large futon decorated with white and pink flowers, and a low table surrounded by cushions holding a vase of flowers, he froze.

There across the room sat a crying Sango, with a bowl of fruit for comfort.

"Sango? About what I said, I..."

"You didn't say nothing wrong." Came her low voice. "I just... I guess, I kind of got jealous of Kagome-chan... or should I say 'Lady' Kagome?"

Sighing and moving towards her, he took a seat beside her. "Jealous? Of what?"

"Everything... Kagome-chan has all this... the western lands... people that believe in her... a pup on the way... and a man that cares for her... she never had to work for all this. It was handed to her in one night and..."

"Sango you are wrong." He boldly stated, quickly silencing her rant. "Lady Kagome lost a lot and did have to work for everything. She has been in love with Inuyasha and hurt by him more times than I can count... and I'm damn sure that there was things that he did she never shared. She had to sacrifice her life, family, and friends to stay here and help with the jewel. Yes, she shattered it, but she didn't have to stay here and help collect it. She has a family that she loves and is a part of... And as for everything being handed to her over night, you're correct. She did get everything over night, but she did it because she was helping to save a person's life and she couldn't sit back and watch Lord Sesshoumaru die." Pausing, he sighed.

"Lady Kagome may have changed and got a lot in return for helping him, but don't you think that this is what she deserves? After all that she been through and put up with for four years... the heart ache, wounds, battles, helping Inuyasha with his youkai blood, you with Kohaku, me with the wind tunnel, Naraku repeatedly trying to kill or kidnap her, 'and' her trying to understand her place here. She has had a lot that she had to stomach and fight being here. But I think that she more than anyone earned this."

Lowering her eyes, she nodded. "You're right... Kagome-chan does deserve this... I just... I didn't see it like that."

"Then how did you see it?"

"I... I lost everything, Miroku. My family, friends, and entire village. I am the last of the western taiji in these lands. I just felt like... all of this... it should be mine... I don't have something that I can fall back on and go to. I'm alone. And after this battle with Naraku, I will truly be alone. I want to say that I'll have my brother, but I can't. The jewel that he has in his back, is the only thing keeping him alive. But the jewel needs to be completed, so he'll have to die... I... I'll be alone, Miroku... I just don't want that."

Reaching out and tilting her chin, he wiped away her tears. "Then don't be... You can have me, 'if' you'll have me, that is?"

Eyes widening in shock, she couldn't breath. "Are you... are you asking me to..."

"Will you marry me, Sango?"

Blinking, more tears fell. "Are you... are you sure you want to have me... as your wife?"

Smiling, he lowered his head until he was only inches away. "Yes, I'm sure. I love you Sango and I will have no other. It's you that I have always wanted and that wont ever change... so, I'll ask you again. Will you marry me Sango?"

Nodding, she smiled. "Yes... Yes, I'll marry you Miroku."

"Good... but so you know, your the only woman I'll grope." He stated smirking.

Laughing, she gave him a chase kiss on the lips. "I better be, monk. Or your dead."

* * *

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and helpful comments, as well as your input. It is all very helpful and I really appreciate you sticking with me and this story. Just wanted to let you my fellow readers know, that I will not be able to update as I did in the past. So I want to apologize for that.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

~Chapter 13~

Walking along the stone path, Kagome sighed.

"What ails you, young one?"

Turning and meeting Liam's kind face, she smiled. "Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow. "Child, you may be the new lady, but I have much more age and experience to tell when one is bothered."

"How much more age?"

"Don't try to distract these old bag of bones, Kagome. My pups have tried and failed, many times over... So, let's try this again. What ails you?"

"All of this." She replied, sighing and taking a seat upon the wooden bench under the sukura tree. "My best friend and the first guy that I gave my heart to wants me dead. I just... I wish everything was back to normal. You know, with us hunting the shards and everything."

"But if such was, none of this would've happened."

"I know... but back then, everything was much more simple."

Eyeing her, she frowned. "Does this have anything to do with you not wanting to get your heart broken again?"

Lowering her gaze, she nodded.

Liam sighed. "Child, all of us have faced this. We know the pain of being rejected for another or being abandoned, but we also know that what does not kill you makes you stronger. This is one of those things... Are you afraid that Lord Sesshoumaru will break your heart?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, he hates humans and hanyous... and if you didn't notice, I'm a human and our child... pup, I'm carrying is going to be a hanyou. I don't want him to be ashamed and not there for us."

"No offense child to you and your mate, but that old dog's honor is too strong to allow him to walk away." Pausing, she eyed her. "And by your new and recent looks, he has proven it. If he was ashamed, all he had to do was not allow you to drink of him and he would be done with you. Yet, he didn't... I have known your mate for over five hundred summers, and I must say that you have changed him. Before his father InuTashio left his lovely mate for the human hime, he was a sight to behold. Sesshoumaru was full of life and actually rather playful, but after such a time and his mother left to allow his father to be happy with the hime, he became cold and hated life itself. He felt as if all around him was out to get him, so he trained and became the youkai that we all know today... The last three days, since I have been here I have seen him slowly come back to his old self. And all that is due to you. Kagome, you have helped him to open up and I know you may not agree, but you have. He has shown some changes and this I tell you. Don't be afraid of him breaking your heart, for he fears the same. True, he was a pup at the time and it was his mother that wounded his young heart, he still fears it... So, you are not alone in this fear. Allow him in and do not push him away."

Nodding her attention turned towards the new comer. "Hey, came for a stroll?"

Hesitantly nodding, Kouga looked towards his mother. "Can I borrow Kags' ears?"

Standing, she smiled. "Of course... And Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember what I said. Don't push him away and welcome all that is to come."

"I will."

"Good... and congrats on the pup."

Smiling, the two were alone. Sighing and looking to her long time friend, she gave him a pointed look. "You wanted to talk?"

Nodding, he took a seat beside her. "I was just wondering... did you ever share my feelings?"

"Kouga... I..."

"Please, Kagome. Just answer the question."

"...No..."

Nodding, he sighed. "I love you, ya' know?"

"I know."

"But your mated and I have to accept it..." Facing her, he gave a small smile. "Would it be okay if I called you sis', like the rest of my pack?"

"Yeah... it'll be fine."

"Good... Now that that's out of the way... care to tell me what happened between you and Inutrasha?"

Laughing at what he called her old friend, she sighed. "Nothing..."

"Then how did you end up mating Sesshoumaru?"

"I... Me and Inuyasha had an argument about trying to get Sesshoumaru to join us and well... I was walking around the forest blowing off steam and ran into him. He was... he was so bloody and badly wounded, that I could barely recognize him. So I..."

"Bandaged him up, right?" Kouga voiced, cutting her off.

Nodding, Kagome sighed. "It wasn't just that... Kikyou and Naraku double teamed him. He wounded him and Kikyou poisoned him. The only antidote was... was the innocence of a miko. So I..."

"Mated him? Just like that?"

"I... I did it not only for myself, but for everyone. I..."

"Everyone? I hope to Kami that I wasn't included in that!"

"Kouga... if we went up against Naraku without Sesshoumaru, we would either come out severely injured or..."

"Or what!"

"Or we all would be dead!" She yelled, coming to her feet. "Don't you dare sit there and ridicule me for what I done! If I didn't do it, the western lands would've fallen into Inuyasha's hands and all would be lost!"

"Your decision was selfish!"

"Selfish? To who? You?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed, coming to his feet. "I love you and you know it! How could just go off and mate that... that dog! Your not even happy! I would've made you happy, but you had to go and mate that damned dog!"

Growling and allowing her anger to get the best of her, she back-handed him.

Plak!

Watching as he flew three feet back and fell on his ass, she shook her head.

"Happy! You wouldn't even know the first thing about making me happy! You can't even listen to me!" She yelled, slowly advancing upon him , as he was coming to his feet. "I tried to tell you that I didn't love you, Kouga. But you 'never' listened!"

"I always listened!"

"Then why are we here yelling!"

He fell silent.

Sighing, she frowned. "You may know why I mated Sesshoumaru, but you may never understand the reason behind it. That's fine, but the fact is that I'm mated to that over grown dog. But he's 'my' overgrown dog. So accept it and move on. You may forever love me, but I'm with someone else... And besides, you still have to fore fill that promise you made to Ayame."

Turning and moving towards the palace, she made her way past the audience that came to see about the ruckus within the gardens.

Wiping the blood from his busted lip, he found his father in the distance shaking his head. Growling, he sulked off.

* * *

Smelling fire, burning wood, and meat in the distance, he sighed. "Must you stink up this Sesshoumaru's air, when you can be catered to?"

Swallowing his food, Totosai eyed him. "Well, if I was 'asked' to come here instead of being forced, I would take full advantage of such... Now, what do you want with me?"

Dropping the sword into his hands, he said nothing.

Eyeing it, Totosai gasped. "Is this... is this, Sir Suave?"

He nodded.

"Your mother's sword?... What do you wish for me to do?"

"Fix it... it has grown dull and this Sesshoumaru wishes for it to be able to hold purification. For Sir Suave is for this Sesshoumaru's mate."

Eyeing him, Totosai laughed. "I pity the female who mates you."

"So, you pity me, Totosai?" Came a soft and feminine voice, from the dojo's entrance.

Taking in the female with fine silks, he came to his feet. "Kagome?"

Smiling, she came to stand by her mate's side. "Surprised, huh?"

Nodding, he grabbed her hands and eyed her. "Your... a youkai now?"

"No... she has drank this Sesshoumaru's blood and taken his attributes."

"And apparently, I have your strength...or, at least a tenth of it." Kagome added.

"Explain."

"I um... me and Kouga kind of got into an... an argument and it ended up with me back handing him."

Laughing, Totosai settled back down to his food. "You my dear girl, you have changed. But to go from loving one brother to the next, you are one..."

"Finish that sentence and I'll show you how much I changed." She growled, in a cold voice and narrowing her now red tinted eyes.

Scooting back, he nodded.

Turning her back, she swiftly exited.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Seems as if she attained more than this Sesshoumaru's physical attributes."

Mumbling under his breath, Totosai moved back to his station. "If you want Sir Suave to hold purification, then you must give me one month's time and a piece of your fang."

Easily removing one from his mouth, he dropped it in his ready hands. "Why so long?"

"Miko's powers are the strongest on a crescent moon... and that is when I'll be able to channel it within the metal and..."

"This Sesshoumaru understands... now begin." Turning, he moved to leave.

"How is Inuyasha fairing, now that she is mated to you?"

Pausing, he growled. "The hanyou has betrayed the miko and he is now seeking her blood. For she is responsible for the death of his own mate, the undead walking miko of Edo's past he once loved. As far as this Sesshoumaru has knowledge of, he is in legue with Naraku." And with that, he exited.

Shaking his head, Totosai frowned. "InuTashio would be so proud and ashamed. For one who is cold and ignorant to all has finally found happiness, as the one who sought it and once held it, just lost it... how the tables have turned..." He mumbled, as he became lost within memories shared with his dear deceased friend.

* * *

In planting his sword within the soil and panting, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"I told you, that I'm not as weak as many may think." Liz-ria stated, calmly landing beside him. Kneeling and eyeing his bruised cheek, she frowned. "I guess I was a little too hard on you... Let me clean it, pup."

"I'm older than you, wench!"

Rolling her eyes, she stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Age is not why I called you that, you mutt."

"Then why the hell did you?"

Sighing, she summoned water with her hands. Thrusting her fore finger out, it rinsed his cheek and fell to the ground. "Because, you act as if you are one. I may be younger and not of this world as you have been for years, but I do have common sense of things and what I must do." Kneeling and touching his sword, it reverted back to normal. "When it comes to the art of fighting, it's the exact same thing. You must allow your instincts to guide you and not resist it's voice. If so, then you will forever continue to fight what you must do and what you 'should' do." Helping him up, she smiled. "So, up for another try to best moi?"

Pulling free, he growled. "I'm hungry." And with that, he stalked off.

Shaking her head and looking up at the palace before her, she froze.

Naraku.

He was in the window and staring at her with narrowed eyes.

Knowing what he wished, she called to Inuyasha and quickly made her way towards him. If she had to stay under him and do all that he did, then so be it. She refused to be victim to her master's treatment and vile ways upon her being again. She was done and it was time she started to act like it.

* * *

Putting his papers down and addressing the new comer, he nodded. "Take a seat and let us begin."

Nodding, Etem took a seat. "Lord Sesshoumaru, myself and all of the east is fully behind you against Naraku."

"This Sesshoumaru gives his thanks. Are there any specifics that you wished to discuss?"

"Yes... a matter of fact there is. I have been wondering since you revealed your mate as the Shikon Miko, if she will be aiding in the battle?"

Leaning forward upon the table, he frowned. "This Sesshoumaru wishes that he could say no, but he cannot. For she is needed to gain the remaining shards and only she can purify the tainted ones."

"But she is with pup? Your pup? Are you not worried and..."

"This Sesshoumaru is more so than any could ever fathom."

Sighing, he nodded. "I shall leave such talk alone, for now... What do you wish to do about Lord Fuji?"

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to change all strategy that has been given and direct it towards the north."

"You think he would be foolish so, to house the hanyou knowing that he has been found out for being in league with him?"

"He would have no time to have moved them in such a short time. And he knows that this Sesshoumaru has spies now awaiting it, if he so tries."

Etem nodded. "So this war, this will commence towards the north instead of the center of all four territories?"

"Yes...it would have to be, for now that Lord Fuji is not allied along us, we cannot add him to the previous strategy."

"What do you wish to do about your brother? He is now with Naraku and..."

"Inuyasha, is this Sesshoumaru's problem." He growled, moving to the window and staring at the gardens down below.

"So you are going to end his life? Your last trace of blood?"

"Yes."

"If I may speak freely, this is not right. You shouldn't kill him... at least give him a chance to make everything right and talk to..."

"The hanyou wishes for this Sesshoumaru's mate to die. That is not such that he can easily forgive."

"I understand, but InuTashio always wanted you both to get along and possibly rule and lead these lands together. Do you not wish to give him this last wish?"

Lowering his gaze, Sesshoumaru sighed. "You is like a father to this Sesshoumaru and one that he holds high... but never speak of InuTashio as being a father to this being. He never cared for myself and this you know. He has caused such pain and things that none could ever comprehend. So allow him to leave your mind."

Raising an eyebrow, Etem frowned. "What did he do to you, Sesshoumaru?"

"Things that shall remain buried within and not to be told to another."

"Not even your mate?"

"The miko knows what occurred."

Nodding, he sighed. "I and Liam shall return to the east and prepare the troops. Please make sure that you bring your mate by. Liam has great feelings towards her as a pup of her own, so lend her our way."

"This Sesshoumaru shall make note of such."

Bowing and making for the exit, Sesshoumaru was lost to his thoughts.

* * *

Walking around the palace and pausing at a giant painting, she smiled.

"I think that's your mate and his father." Came a soft voice beside her.

Smiling and eyeing her, Kagome sighed. "I think your right, Sango... Are you okay?"

"What? Of course. Why would you ask me that?"

"Because, you seem... guilty."

Lowering her gaze she sighed. "Kagome-chan... I... If I feel guilty, it's because I was jealous of everything that you now have. And for that, I'm guilty."

Eyes widening, she frowned. "What? Jealous of me? For what?"

Looking into her confused eyes of brown, she sighed. "It seemed like over night, you gained a mate, riches, became a known figure, and now have a family. I just... I don't have that and I was just a little jealous and all..."

Smiling, Kagome laughed. "I would switch spots with you in a heart beat."

"Why?"

"Sango, you don't have to worry about a mate, changes that your body is going through, fighting one of your best friends that you once loved, rule a land, learn the art of combat and the youkai society, and that's so not mentioning the whole being with chi... pup thing..." Shaking her head, she smiled. "My life may seem all glorious to all, but I still have a lot to face. Everybody does, so you can't judge someone by what you see."

Nodding, she felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"So, what were you doing in the halls anyway? You'll get lost, Sango."

"Well, actually I was looking for you."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing... but we need you to rejoin the group so that we can finish searching for the shards... We were kind of hoping that you could come with us and..."

"I'll come." She exclaimed, then gave a pause. "But Sesshoumaru may have to come along. You know, with me being with chi... pup... He'll be worried about Naraku and Inuyasha getting a hold of me."

Sighing, she nodded. "It's probably not a good time to tell you this, but I kind of made an agreement with Kouga concerning you."

"Me... what did you agree to?"

"That you would return traveling with us... alone."

Groaning, she frowned. "How could you promise something like that?"

"I just figured that it wouldn't be no problem. I... I just thought that you and Sesshoumaru wasn't like... you know, like other mated youkai and what not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he is cold and distant... so I just figured that he wouldn't care if you left without him and helped with the shards." Sango confessed. "And now, that we're here and I see you two together... I know that you two don't love each other, but you do have a connection. So I doubt that he'll let you out of his sight."

Kagome nodded. "He wont... and for the record, he's not cold. He's just... distant and doesn't know hot to approach certain things, so he pushes them away."

"Yeah, whatever."

Rolling her eyes, she linked arms with her. "So, are you and Miroku finally together?"

Blushing, Sango looked away. "Wha... what gave you that idea?"

"I don't know... the mark on your neck?"

Rapidly pulling her kimono's collor up, she scrunched up her shoulders. "What mark?"

Laughing, Kagome wiped a tear from her eye. "Your crazy, you know that?" Pausing, she faced her embarrassed friend. "And it's perfectly fine... I have a mark that wont 'ever' go away. So who should be the embarrassed one?"

Sighing, the two walked the palace grounds.

* * *

Walking down the hall and turning left, Sesshoumaru came to a rather pink and glittery door. Opening it and stepping inside, he gave pause. "Rin?"

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!"

Looking to the now teenaged girl, he gave a nod of the head. "Has Jaken been by and spoken to you?"

Stopping short of him, she nodded. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. He informed me that you have taken a mate and that come the end of the war, I am expected to leave." Pouting, tears gathered in her eyes. "Do I really have to go, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"It would give you the chance to be with those of your own kind and mate."

"But I don't want to... not yet. I just... give me more time here and I'll tell you what I want to do."

Hesitantly nodding, he pulled a small box from his hakamas. Handing it to her, he sighed. "This Sesshoumaru will take into account what you have spoken... Now open your gift, that this Sesshoumaru has bought for you."

Smiling and removing the wrappings, she gasped. "This is... it's for me?"

Nodding and picking the chain up and tying it around her neck, he turned her to face him. "This is a gift that this Sesshoumaru bestows upon you, to show all that you are well protected and who you reside by. Never remove this from your being." Pausing and motioning to the crescent charm adorning it, he tapped it with a claw. "This will allow this Sesshoumaru to always know where you are and if you are in trouble. When you need this being, just hold it and call upon this Sesshoumaru. No matter what, this vessel shall be there. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Pleased, he moved to leave. Just as he moved to exit, he paused. "Come the next morning, you shall meet this Sesshoumaru's mate and new lady of the west."

Smiling, Rin soon found herself alone. Fingering the charm, she laughed. "Who would've ever thought, this is where I would end up?... I love my life." And with that, she allowed sleep to claim her.

* * *

Sitting up and eyeing the empty room, he growled. Where the hell was his mate? It was nearing the next day and she had of yet, to arrive to their room. Pushing the covers away and moving to go in search of her, he caught whiff of her scent.

Opening the massive double doors, Kagome sighed. Just as she moved to quietly slink towards the bed, she froze. "Sessh...Sesshoumaru? I... I thought you may be asleep, so I..."

"Where were you?" He demanded, cutting her off.

Releasing a slow breath, she moved towards their closet. "I was with Shippo." She replied, easing out of her clothes and slipping on her night kimono.

Sensing no lie, he nodded. "What did the kit wish for?"

"He couldn't sleep, so I stayed with him until he drifted off." Tying her hair up and facing him, she raised an eyebrow. "You were worried where I was?"

He said nothing, but merely stared at her.

Rolling her eyes, she moved for the massive futon. "Do you still plan to train me?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I was just wondering, wouldn't it be better if we... I don't know, traveled as I trained? I hate staying in the same place for too long. I get rather bored and..."

Pulling her closer and having her lay down, he lifted her kimono. Hand caressing her still flat abdomen, he growled. "What is it that you wish? For this Sesshoumaru does not like deceit, so speak what is on your mind."

"Sango and everyone needs me to help them track down the remaining shards."

"No."

"NO? No what?"

"You are not accompanying them, in search of the shards."

Pushing him away and sitting up, she narrowed her eyes. "And why the hell not?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not wish for his pup to become injured."

"But I'm fighting in the final battle and..."

"That is different. This Sesshoumaru shall be there along side you."

Eyeing him, she frowned. "That's not the real reason why."

Pulling back, he just stared at her.

"Don't give me that face, Sesshoumaru. I know you just lied... Your eyes darkened from it's normal shade of gold... Now why don't you want me to travel with them?"

"Kouga... the eastern prince still sees you as his and this Sesshoumaru refuses to be made a mockery of. The wolf does not now when to leave well enough alone, so you shall remain away from all and with this Sesshoumaru." He growled, turning away.

Sighing, she moved towards him. Standing on her knees and leaning on his well toned back, she wrapped her arms about his frame. "Why are you so insecure of yourself?"

"Leave it alone, miko."

Placing her chin on his shoulder, she shook her head. "Sorry, that I can't do... now, tell me why you are so insecure of yourself."

Looking straight ahead, his eyes seemed in a daze. "This Sesshoumaru may be what all women desire and more, but this Sesshoumaru is not known for being in a relationship."

"So... what are you saying?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not feel as secure in the knowledge that you will not leave for another and..."

Quickly moving around him to stand before him, she placed a hand upon his shoulder. "I know that we didn't mate for love or because it was arranged, but I'm not going nowhere. I will never cheat and leave you, Sesshoumaru." Running her hand up to his jaw, she smiled. "When you asked me if I could ever love you, I told you only time shall tell... I meant it. I want to see where we can really go." Lowering her eyes, she blushed. "And besides, I kind of... I'm actually starting to care for you. I know it's not love, but..."

"You are the first to say so to this Sesshoumaru, that is not family, a follower, servant, or one that this Sesshoumaru aided and saved." He voiced, silencing her. "This Sesshoumaru is honored, Kagome. And this Sesshoumaru cares of your well being, not for the fact that you carry our pup... but because of you and what you are as a whole."

Smiling, she leaned forward and claimed his lips in a fierce kiss. "Now that's good to hear..." Pulling back, they fell to the futon, she frowned. "About me rejoining the group?"

"Only if this Sesshoumaru joins."

Eyeing him, she rolled her eyes. "Fine by me... but let's just say, Sango will have one pissed wolf at her."

He merely raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know... trust me."

Nodding, he rolled his mate over and soon found heaven within her small body.

* * *

Yeah I know that it's a little on the shorter side, but tell me what you think. And I know that I kind of made Sesshoumaru into a softy, but it'll all play out in the end...I HOPE!...don't forget to review.


End file.
